Journey Across Time
by DreamVixen
Summary: An experiment gone wrong sends the Boys on an adventure they won't soon forget. In a time haunted by demons and ruled by overlords, Can the Gundam Boys get back home? And when they meet a cheerful miko and a kickass demonslayer, will they WANT to?
1. Duties of a Priestess

DV- OKAY! This is an idea that just hit me when I was talking to Duo's Hanyou that I just HAD to write! I want to keep the plot a secret so I won't be telling you anything except that this WILL be another crossover, which you could probably guess in a matter of seconds anyways, and I don't own either of the anime's in this story!  
  
****************************Duties of a Priestess***************************  
  
"Is this it, Kagome-sama?" I smiled and nodded down at the village girl.  
  
"Very good, Dokuji. You've got keen eyes," The girl glowed. I don't think she really knew what I meant, but praise from the village priestess that Lords and Ladies would travel for days to meet with was obviously held in high regard.  
  
I looked to the sun, judging the time it would take to get back to the village and how much longer we could stay out. I mentally sighed, realizing it wouldn't be much longer.  
  
"We need to start heading back now," I called out to the children. They groaned and whined a little, but obeyed. I did a head count to make sure all the children were there. Then we started back, the basket of herbs resting against my hip.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" One of the boys said, cocking his head at me, "How come you don't have a husband?" I gave the boy a startled look.  
  
"Why do you ask, Shotai?" I said with genuine curiosity.  
  
"Well, my big sister's getting married to a farmer in another village and she's fifteen. You're older than her, and a lot prettier," At this he blushed, "So I was just wondering why you didn't have a husband," I smiled, knowing that while the age was correct, this boy was wrong in thinking his older sister ugly.  
  
"Mikos don't have to be married at a young age like most girls. Some mikos never marry at all. They believe having husbands and children saps away their holy powers."  
  
"Do you tink dat, Kaa-may-sama?" a four year old girl asked. I laughed softly.  
  
"No," I said, giving her a smile, "I just haven't met someone who I'd think would make me a good husband. That's all,"  
  
"What DO you want in a husband?" Shotai asked curiously. I smiled.  
  
"At one time, I thought I knew. Now, I just wish for someone who will love me, someone I can love in return,"  
  
"We love you," the four year old said, wrapping her arms around my leg. I smiled and crouched down to her eye level.  
  
"I know," I said smiling, "And I love all of you," This earned grins from the children and more happy chatter as we continued to the village.  
  
I have been the miko of our village for six years, starting after Kaede's death. It has been a decade since my journeys to recover the shikon jewel shards, and I stopped returning to my own time at 17.  
  
I am now the miko Kagome, student of miko Kaede and miko Midoriko, heir of Midoriko's powers, protector of the sacred Shikon no tama and the growing village alongside InuYasha's Forest.  
  
InuYasha is gone now, though. Dragged to hell by a promise to a dead love only a week after my eighteenth birthday. Mere days after my arrow finally sent Naraku to hell.  
  
Kagura and Kanna died with him, sadly, so did Sango's little brother. She has recovered, though, as have I, regaining the kind and friendly face I'd stubbornly held during our adventures. I'm older now, and hopefully wiser, and I refuse to ever play the fool again. Yet I also refuse to become the cold, lonely priestess Kikyou was because of my burden. So I continue to smile, and laugh, I still treat everyone fairly and I never give up on those I care about.  
  
Sango has suffered as much as I have. About four months after Naraku's defeat, the tajiya's husband died from a special kind of poison Naraku's insects had in their bodies during the last fight. Miroku made Sango promise not to follow him before he faded. We gave the perverted monk a beautiful, yet sad funeral.  
  
Sango might've gone back on her word if it wasn't for four things. Well, four PEOPLE. The first two are me and my surrogated son, Shippo, the second two...  
  
"Kagome-sama!" I grinned as the seven year old girl ran over to me, her twin brother and my son on her heels.  
  
Kome and Kohaku. When those two entered both mine and my sister's life, it felt like we, ourselves had been reborn. Kome was actually named after me, but it got a little confusing having two Kagomes in the same village, so most of the villagers had taken to calling the young tajiya Kome. Except for the older ones, who called her 'little Kagome' and me 'Kagome-sama.'  
  
Kohaku looks like a young version of Miroku, except for his honey brown eyes and Kome looked like Sango with surprisingly short black hair and violet eyes. Both have spiritual powers because of their father and are undergoing tajiya training through their mother. I'm training both to control their abilities, something both happy and energetic children are taking to surprisingly well.  
  
All three children more or less piled onto me, knocking me to the ground. The village children, sensing a game, quickly joined them in an attempt to smother me to death. I was left struggling under the weight of roughly twenty kids while trying to protect the freshly picked herbs from being crushed. That's when I hear the laugh of a certain tajiya.  
  
"San-GO!" I yelled in exasperation, though the corners of my mouth tweaked in the effort to suppress the growing urge to grin. "A little help would be nice,"  
  
"Sorry, Kagome," she said, grinning, "But I don't see why a powerful miko such as yourself can't defeat a few little village children," I stuck my tongue out at her. It was then that the kids decided to start tickling me.  
  
"MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried out between laughs. The children retreated soon enough, in favor of going home to their families. I sighed as I sat up, my son still in my lap and my niece and nephew at my side.  
  
"Come on," Sango said as she walked over to us, "We should start preparing dinner," Sango and I shared a hut in the middle of the village, which had grown during my time as miko. We now had all sorts of shops and inns in our village, my reputation as a miko drawing weary and fearful ningens like flies.  
  
"whose turn is it?" I asked as Shippo jumped up to allow me to my feet. My kit had grown so much over the years. He now stood shy of four feet tall, instead of the foot and a half he was when we met. And he still had so much growing to do...  
  
"Mine," Sango said as we started home, nodding to the respectful bows and greetings of 'Good evening, Kagome-sama!' or 'Rest peacefully, Sango- sama!' or things like that. The children trailed behind us, apparently arguing over who's magic was stronger. My back stiffened as we neared the hut.  
  
"Mama?" Shippo said curiously. Sango frowned.  
  
"Visitors?" I nodded. The kids' faces fell. Visitors only meant one thing...  
  
"Lady Higurashi," a young man said, bowing respectfully as we neared the large hut that was both our home and the village hospital for more serious cases. None of which we had right now. "I am Lord Michisu from the village south-east of here."  
  
Someone needed my and Sango's aid.  
  
"Lord Michisu," I said, calmly, smiling brightly. I remembered that name. His father recently died and he was left to watch over the large, prosperous farmlands. He was still young and obviously new at being a lord. Now it was time for the traditional exchange before he got to the point. "This is an unexpected visit. I take it you're not here for pleasantries?" Lord Michisu looked nervous now.  
  
"No, I'm here seeking your aid in... ahh... personal matters," I rose an eyebrow, my smile fading to a thoughtful frown.  
  
"I see," I put the smile back on, "Maybe you'll be more comfortable in our home?"  
  
**************************************  
  
I mentally sighed as I leaned back on the balls of my feet, processing Michisu's tale.  
  
"So your younger sister has taken to an illness that your local monks and mikos cannot heal?"  
  
"Yes, and she's to marry a the son of the lord of a village we've been feuding with for the last seventy years in five days to make peace between our families. If she cannot make it to the wedding, the lord will be insulted and we will have a war on our hands. If it wasn't for that, I would not bother a miko of your magnitude with a mere illness," I forced a smile for him.  
  
"You should have worried about that, my lord. I'm more than willing to help anyone in need, I do not consider myself above anything and others should not either."  
  
"Does that mean you will return with me to heal my sister?"  
  
"Yes," It wasn't just for the poor hime, either. There were three villages between the two in question, one including my own. They would be caught in any war between the two as well.  
  
"And I will be accompanying you," Sango said. I nodded, not in the mood to argue.  
  
"Would you like to wait for morning, or set off immediately, Lord Michisu?"  
  
"Immediately. I don't want to spare a second, Kagome-sama," I nodded, turning to the three kids while Lord Michisu left and Sango prepared for our trip.  
  
"You three are to stay with Rakkan-san while we are gone. Shippo's the oldest so he's in charge. Stay out of trouble, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Kaasan,"  
  
"Of coarse, Aunt Kagome."  
  
"If you say so..." I smiled at Kome's sulky response and the pout she threw in with it, wondering if Sango would've named her after me if she'd realized how many other of my characteristics the girl would pick up.  
  
"I say so. We'll be back in a day or so," With that, Sango bid her twins and my son a final farewell and we joined the young lord in his carriage.  
  
I sighed again as I settled back into the seat, waiting for the trip to end.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV-There ya go! The Gundam Boys will come in next chapter. I know this was incredably short compared to my usual works, but a lot of the story will happen in chappie two. Kikyou will NOT be making ANY appearance in this story. Neither will Inu or Miroku. Never fear, though, I've got Sango and Kaggy covered!  
  
Kagome- Sango?  
  
Sango- Hm?  
  
Kagome- Does that thought scare you as much as it does me?  
  
Sango- Yep.  
  
Kagome- Just checking. 


	2. Oopsie?

o.O;;; Wow, I've already got a reviewer! I thought chappie one stunk beyond comparison! YAY!!! I love reviews!!!!  
  
Mel-chan (Thanks!!! I love both these animes, too, Of coarse, the knife DH is holding to my throat is also good movivation! ^-^;;; Ehehehe...)  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
DV- Has anyone else noticed that you're hands get really REALLY stiff if you write for too long? *sigh* My brothers got me in a BAD mood so I'm taking out on a well liked bishie. Is that wrong?  
  
Kagome- Who's the bishie?  
  
DV- Poor, poor Duo Maxwell. *sigh* DH is gonna boil me in oil. OH! If you haven't guessed by now, this is a Gundam Wing\InuYasha crossover (How many of THOSE have you seen?) and the pairings are... never mind. If I have to suffer, others are going with me.  
  
Sango- You're cruel.  
  
DV- I want news, not history.  
  
*********************************Oopsie?********************************  
  
"So, what'cha need, doc?" I asked grinning as I sat on the medical table. The other pilots stood around me.  
  
"We need you five to test a new revolutionary invention," Dr. J said as he played with a big control box that had all sorts of wires attached to a big metal platform.  
  
"Really? What's this doohickey supposed to do?"  
  
"Is a teleportation device, made to create an easier form of transportation between the colonies. You just punch in the weight and push this button here and it's teleported to another ring on a different colony. You five are here to conduct the final test."  
  
"Is it safe?" Quatre asked, eyeing the machine.  
  
"Completely," Dr. J said confidently. "So long as I input the correct weight," And with that, we were all ushered onto the teleporty-thingie and Dr. J started playing with the controls. That's when I remembered something.  
  
"Uhh... Doc?"  
  
"Not now, Duo."  
  
"But Dr. J!" Too late. He pushed the button.  
  
We were surrounded by darkness except for the bright, swirling yellow lights that went around... and around... and around... and around...  
  
"What the Hell are you doing, Maxwell?!"  
  
"The swirls are so... SWIRLY!!!!" The others stared at me for a second, but everyone's attention was refocused when the yellow swirls turned into blue streaks that whizzed past us. When the darkness and lights faded, we were standing in a little clearing in the middle of a forest. None of us spoke, simply staring around us in shock.  
  
"What happened?" Quatre asked at last. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't get it." Wufei muttered, "What went wrong?" I grimaced, something Heero noticed.  
  
"Duo?" He growled sharply, "What were you trying to tell Dr. J before we were transported?"  
  
"Erm..." Oh, SHOOT! "I've kinda gained ten pounds since our last medical check-up," Dead silence.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Present,"  
  
"Ten seconds."  
  
"Thanks!" I took off into the forest as fast as I could, the others on my heels as soon as Heero shouted,  
  
"TEN!!!!"  
  
**************************************  
  
I swore softly to myself as a branch snagged at my shirt.  
  
"You guys owe me a new set of clothes!" I yelled down to the ground.  
  
"YOU'RE the one who got us into this mess in the first place, baka!" Wufei called back.  
  
After the guys had finished beating me to a bloody pulp, we decided we needed to get back home.  
  
Only our cell phones, radars, GPS (AN; if they didn't have one before, the do now!) and all our other gizmos except for a little key chain flashlight, weapons, and a lighter.  
  
So we decided to head to the nearest city to have them checked out and call the Doctors. But the problem with that was, we didn't know which way to go.  
  
That's when Wuffers suggested that someone climb one of the many really, reeeeeeally tall trees around us and tell us where the nearest city was. I was 'volunteered' to be the lucky climber, which was how I found myself about half way up a fifty-foot tree.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Quatre shouted. I pouted, but looked around for ANY signs of human civilization. I was beyond horrified at what I saw.  
  
"Trees, trees, trees, a couple mountains, trees, trees, a river, trees, trees, trees, a lake, trees- hey is that a hot spring?- trees, trees, a clearing and trees."  
  
"No cities?! No towns?!"  
  
"Not even a freaking log cabin!" I sighed in frustration, "Boys, welcome to the middle of nowhere," Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Hang on! There's a bunch of weird looking houses and huts that way in the distance. Wow, they look like something out of a History book. Someone needed to tell them to join the new century about two hundred years ago."  
  
"Some people like a more simple life, Duo," Quatre said reasonably on the ground.  
  
"Who cares," Heero said sharply, "They might be able to help us return, and if they can't help us get out of here, they more then likely know someone who can," So he started in the direction I was pointing, the others following.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
"Then hurry up and get your ass down here!"  
  
"I've got to climb down!"  
  
"Just jump."  
  
"IT'S A TWENTY FIVE FOOT DROP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"All the more reason."  
  
"HEY!!!!!" I turned to glare down a Heero, but found myself face to face with a four foot tall red head with green eyes, pointed ears, two auburn tails and feet that resembled an animal's hind legs in clothes that looked hundreds of years old.  
  
He blinked at me. I blinked back. Then he grinned at me sheepishly, showing sharp fangs. Stunned, I started forward to ask him what the hell he was.  
  
You know those roadrunner and coyote cartoons they show Saturday mornings? I never miss Saturday morning cartoons, but the others don't like 'em... Anyways, you know how every time the coyote runs off a cliff, he stays in the air long enough to realize he made a BIG mistake? I know this is pretty obvious, but I'm gonna say it anyways; that does NOT work in real life!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As you have probably guessed by now, my path got cut short and I found myself hurling towards the ground. The guys all yelled out to me at once. I closed my eyes, waiting for my neck to break.  
  
Next thing I knew, I was sitting on a huge pile of nice, soft moss. The others ruing to check if I was okay. I looked up to where the kid had been, but all that was there was a little red fox.  
  
"Are you okay, Duo?!"  
  
"That was one hell of a fall..."  
  
"I wasn't serious when I told you to jump, you baka!" I ignored them, and pointed at the tree.  
  
"Something was in that tree!!!" The others didn't look fazed.  
  
"It was probably a squirrel, or a bird or something."  
  
"No way! It looked like a person only it had tails and ears and fangs and feet!!!"  
  
"First off, Duo EVERYONE has ears and feet. Second, did you hit your head on the way down?"  
  
"NO! And everyone's ears aren't pointed and their feet don't look like a dogs or a cats or some other kind of animal!"  
  
"You really did hit your head, didn't you?"  
  
"I thought we established that years ago." I was about to argue my sanity a little more when I realized something.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"What now, Duo? Flying mermaids? Unicorns studying physiology?"  
  
"Where did this moss come from? It wasn't here when I climbed the tree..."  
  
**************************************  
  
"What was that?!" The guys glared at me as Quatre, who was halfway convinced there was some kind of monster in the forest, jumped and wheeled around at every noise.  
  
"It was just an animal, Winner. Don't let Maxwell's overactive imagination and lack of observational skills get to you." I glared at him. How dare he call me those! I am the God of Death, I do NOT have a lack of observational skills! Nor do I have an overactive imagination! Everything I see exists or has existed at some point in time!  
  
Okay, so there was that one time on New Years day, but that doesn't count! There was an obscenely large amount of beer involved!!!  
  
"How much further?" Trowa asked as Quatre turned sharply at another noise.  
  
"Not much," I said, looking around. Maybe Quatre's jumpiness was getting to me, but I could've SWORN I heard someone... "A mile tops."  
  
"Good," Wufei said glaring at me. "We can get there before nightfall so we can get some sleep before we decide how we're going to get back. Of coarse, that's only if they don't throw us out because of the baka,"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"What are you doing?" We all jumped at the unfamiliar voice and drew our weapons, turning around to face a seven year old girl in an old fashion worker's kimono with a basket against her hip. The girl frowned at us as we sheepishly put our weapons away.  
  
"What are you doing out here, kid?" Wufei said sharply, "Shouldn't you be at home?"  
  
"I was out here gathering herbs for our village miko for when she got back and Shippo told me a group of strangers was here dressed in odd clothes and arguing about something," The girl said as she set the basket down. We gaped at her.  
  
"What the Hell's a miko?"  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
"What do you mean 'dressed in odd clothes?!'"  
  
"That's none of your business, kid!" the girl glared at him.  
  
"It is so! Kagome-sama is trusting me and the boys to protect the village. You guys could be youkai after the jewel for all I know! Another thing, I'm called Kome, not 'kid!' And you guys ARE dressed in weird clothes! I've never seen anything like that and a lot of people come through our village. Shippo is Kagome-sama's adopted son and Kagome-sama's a miko."  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"Youkai?!"  
  
"VILLAGE?!"  
  
"Jewel?"  
  
"That's doesn't tell me WHAT a miko does, just WHO your miko is!" The girl sighed.  
  
"The boys are Shippo and my twin brother, Kohaku. Yes, youkai, as in demons. And of coarse village. Where else would we live? A miko protects her village from youkai and is also a village healer. Kagome-sama's the best of the best! Lords and Ladies will travel all the way across Japan for her aid!"  
  
As much as that should have cleared things up, it only brought more questions. Where the Hell were we?! This girl claimed it was Japan, but Japan hadn't looked like this for ages!  
  
"What year is it?" Trowa asked sharply, getting stared from everyone.  
  
"1528, almost rice planting season. Why?" No one answered her question. We just stood there, shell shocked. Then Wufei got a tick under his right eye...  
  
"MAXWELL, YOU BBBBBAAAAKKKKAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, diving to strangle me. I yelped and ran, Wu-man on my heels. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FINALLY GOT US IN A SITUATION WE CAN'T GET OUT OF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That's when Wufei pulled out his katana. I yelped again, dodging his swings.  
  
"I'm sorry!" I yelled as the sharp blade took off a few hairs at the end of my braid. "I didn't MEAN to!!!"  
  
"What's going on?" Kome demanded, her basket was on the ground, and her hands on her hips.  
  
"None of your business!" Wufei snapped, swinging at me again.  
  
"It is too my business! If you guys keep up like this, youkai are gonna get cranky and attack the village! Since Kagome and Mama aren't here, if someone gets hurt we'll have a lot of problems on our hands and it'll be all your fault!" Wufei ignore her and I wasn't about to stop and let him maul me. The girl sighed and brought something out of her sleeve. "You guys brought this upon yourselves."  
  
She took a deep breath, then uncorked a little blue bottle. A pleasant, floral smell overcame me before I passed out, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei following before my eyes closed...  
  
**************************************  
  
I woke up in the middle of a village, people in old fashion working kimonos bustled around us, acting as if we weren't even there. Talk about rude...  
  
All of us had been tied to wooden poles, and my vision was really swirly and colors were getting all messed up. There was an annoying beating in my head and my temples throbbed. Groan...  
  
"Kome! Ko-aku!" I jumped as a four year old girl with a little rag doll started yelling right in front of me. "Dey wakin up!" A little boy wearing a monk's robes came out of a nearby hut with a small smile for the girl.  
  
"Thank you, Tanoshii. Kagome-sama will be happy to hear about how much you helped out," the girl beamed, then ran to play with some other kids. By this time, colors and shapes stayed where they were supposed to be, but the throbbing hadn't stopped.  
  
"What hit me?" I groaned. The boy laughed a little.  
  
"It's called Gussuri Abura. It uses special scents in oils to knock out anyone. Ningen, youkai or otherwise. Very powerful. Kagome-sama made it. The only drawback is the hangover effects when you wake up. Kome's gathering some herbs for your headache right now." Okay...  
  
"Who're you?" I asked, blinking. The boy smiled again.  
  
"My name's Kohaku. I'm Kome's older twin brother and a monk and tajiya in training."  
  
"Ow," Quatre muttered from where he was tied up. "I feel like I got hit by a truck," Kohaku looked at him curiously.  
  
"A what?" Quat blinked then shook his head. You could see from his eyes the oils hadn't worn off on him yet.  
  
"Never mind. Where are we?"  
  
"Kome found you arguing in the forest and was worried you'd attract unfriendly youkai, so she knocked you out and brought you here. I'm afraid that since the only thing we know about you is that you're a group of strangers with weapons we had to tie you up until Kagome-sama and mother returned. Don't worry, they should come back sometime today."  
  
"That's reassuring," I muttered dryly. Then I realized something. "Hey, did your sister knock ALL of us out?"  
  
"Yes," Kohaku said, puzzled.  
  
"Including Heero?" I asked, grinning. Quatre groaned.  
  
"He's tied to a pole behind you, now PLEASE be quiet. My head feels like it's about to explode..." My grin widened.  
  
Heero Yuy, the perfect solider, was bested by a seven year old girl!!! This was rich. I was NEVER gonna let him live this down!!!  
  
**************************************  
  
Two hours later, the others had woken up. It took them longer to shake off the effects of the oils than it took me. Guess all that beer helped me learn how to take a hangover, since Quatre took the longest to recover.  
  
After the headache went away, with help from the funky tasting gunk Kome forced down our throats, I got bored. Really, REALLY bored. So I tried to distract myself.  
  
I found out there were one hundred and two people in the village. thirty eight were men, twenty three were women, eighteen were old people, out of that eighteen nine were women and nine were men, and twenty three were little kids, not including Kome and Kohaku. Twelve boys and eleven girls. And there were forty separate huts.  
  
After I ran out of things to count, I decided to ask Kome questions.  
  
"How long have you lived here?"  
  
"My whole life."  
  
"Who's older, you or Kohaku?"  
  
"I'm two minutes older.  
  
"Are you gonna be a miko or something?"  
  
"Yep. I'm getting training from Kagome and Mama to become a miko and a tajiya."  
  
"Your mom's a tajiya?"  
  
"... What's a mom?"  
  
"Err... your mother."  
  
"Oh! Yes, the last of them, too, except for me and Kohaku. She's taught Kagome the ways of the tajiya, but Kagome was a miko first, so she doesn't count."  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Err... your father?"  
  
"He died before we were born."  
  
"Bummer. What did he do?"  
  
"Umm... he was a traveling monk. Kagome and Mama say he was a bit of a conman and a charmer, too, but you can tell they really miss him."  
  
"Did you mom marry again?"  
  
"No. I think most men are afraid of her."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"I mean your not joking around or anything,"  
  
"No, she's really tough, just like me! And she doesn't take anything about guys being better than girls! Neither does Kagome-sama. Why don't you just say what you mean instead of using those weird words?!" I shook my head and sighed in exasperation. Then, I saw all the kids take off down the road, yelling happily. The older villagers dropped whatever they were doing and followed at a slower pace, except for the oldest ones, who simply sat still, and smiled in the direction everyone was running.  
  
"Kome! Mother and Kagome-sama are back!" the little girl's face lit up at her brothers words and she ran off, faster than any of the others heading that way. Kohaku was soon on her heels.  
  
"Hey, wait!" I yelled out to them, "What about us!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV- There! A proper chapter!  
  
Duo- *pouting* Sure, blame everything on me!  
  
Wufei- Ever think that's because you're responsible for most of the problems around here?!  
  
Duo- Err... that thing with the toaster wasn't my fault! It was an accident!  
  
Kagome- We didn't even meet up with them, yet!  
  
DV- that happens next chapter.  
  
Heero- *glaring at DV* You had me tied to a pole.  
  
DV- Err, hehe... WELL! That'sallwehavetimeforseeyouinchapterthreeandDON'TFORGETTOREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Settling In

More reviewers!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Kathryn (Thank you! Glad you thought so. DH was yelling at me for being so mean to Duo ^-^)  
  
fallen-666-angel (Thanks! Nice to see you like my material. Enjoy the chapter!!! ^-^)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Heero- *glare*  
  
DV- I said I was sorry  
  
Heero-...  
  
DV- Look, if I let you kill someone will you be happy?!  
  
Heero- ...  
  
DV- *to Trowa* Sheesh! Is he always like this when he's mad?!  
  
Trowa- ...  
  
DV- Oooooookaaaay...  
  
Duo- The only time DreamVixen owns any of us is in her sick, twisted fantasies. *shutter* Even then, it's not legal. *to himself* then again, neither's anything she does in those fantasies...  
  
********************************Settling In*******************************  
  
"Kagome-sama!!! Sango-sama!!!" I smiled at the children pooling around me and Kagome. They grinned broadly back.  
  
"Welcome back, Kagome-sama, Sango-sama." I turned my smile to the woman in front of us.  
  
"Rikkan-san. Did the children behave while we were gone?"  
  
"Yes, Sango-sama. They were practically angels. Kome even went to gather herbs for your arrival this afternoon." Kagome laughed lightly.  
  
"It's nice to hear they were so good," She said, picking up little Tanoshii, "Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?"  
  
"I 'elp Ko-aku and Kome with da' new men!" Tanoshii said proudly. Kagome and I looked at her in confusion.  
  
"New men?"  
  
"MAMA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MOTHER!!!!"  
  
"KAA-SAN!!!!!!!" I laughed as my twins enveloped me in a hug, and Shippo, coming from the opposite direction, hugged Kagome.  
  
"Mama, When you were gone, Shippo and I found this really neat oasis!!!! It's got a little tree and a spring and a little waterfall, and it's next to a small cliff that easy to climb so you could just jump right in on a hot day!!!"  
  
"And I got really good at that shield spell!" Kohaku added. "Now things don't blow up when I put it around them!!!" I shoot my head. Like his father, Kohaku was mostly calm, but the fact that he was still a child gave him a boost of youthful energy and a craving for attention Miroku never had.  
  
...Well, at least not too Kohaku's extent.  
  
"Kome, Kohaku, Shippo, who are these new men Tanoshii was talking about?"  
  
"Oh, them." Kome said, not sounding too concerned. "Shippo found some strange men in the forest. I went to see what they wanted and they got pretty loud, so I knocked them out and tied them to the poles near the hut until you came back. They're really bizarre. You've just got to see them!" And with that, my daughter grabbed my hand and dragged me to the center of town. I raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted me.  
  
Five men sat tied to poles. Two looked ready to kill, one sat silently with his eyes closed, one was grumbling under his breath and pouting about Kome and Kohaku leaving him tied to the pole and whining about how hungry he was and the last was shaking his head at the latter's childish actions.  
  
Most looked physically different than most humans I had ever seen. One of the cranky ones had cobalt eyes. The silent one had vivid green eyes that reminded me of Shippo, though they held none of Shippo's child-like light.  
  
The pouting one had violet eyes, a color never seen on a normal human, (AN; The only two people in InuYasha with that eyes color are Miroku and human InuYasha, and both obviously aren't normal humans.) and his brown hair was in a long braid. The last one had hair the yellow color of an afternoon sun, and eyes almost as light blue as Kagome's. They all wore odd clothes, that rivaled Kagome's old 'skool uniform' in strangeness.  
  
I stiffened, wondering if they were demons.  
  
That's when they noticed me. Their eyes widened for a fraction of a second and I shook my head and sighed.  
  
"I don't suppose you five have a plausible, honest excuse for being here?' I asked, frowning at them.  
  
"Would you believe we're from the future and accidentally got sent back here in a freak accident?" the brown haired one said. I gaped at him.  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
"What's the matter, Sango?" Kagome asked as she came up from behind me. I frowned at her.  
  
"These men claim to be from the future," I said, turning back to them, "Although they look like no humans I've ever seen." Two out of the five glared at me.  
  
"And what's wrong with the way we look, Onna?" one demanded. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"Well, for one thing, your clothes are different. Also, I've never seen normal humans with eyes like those two or hair his color," Kome said, pointing to the pouter, the watcher and the worrier in that order. The rude one that dared to call me an onna glared at the three of them.  
  
"And just what's wrong with my eyes?!" The pouter demanded. "I'll have you know violet is a beautiful color!" We stared at him.  
  
"Shut up, baka, before you get us all killed!"  
  
"HEY!!!... Wait a second, they're not REALLY gonna kill us, are they?" I narrowed my eyes at him, dangerously.  
  
"If you prove to be a threat to our village or those who live in it, then yes, most definitely."  
  
"WHAT!!!! But I'm too young and pretty to die a thousand years in the past!!!" A thousand? That was even further ahead than Kagome. These guys couldn't have come through the well... Could they?  
  
No I decided, they were lying. They were demons that had somehow heard of Kagome's past in the future and were trying to use that to get close to her. That had to be it. Foolish and see through, although I gave them points for the outfits.  
  
"Sango," Kagome chided, coming into view. The guys eyes widened again when they saw her. "I apologize. But visitors rarely bring good news, and such odd visitors with a tale like yours must be treated with caution," Kagome bowed slightly, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I am the miko of this village and the protector of the Shikon no Tama. And you are...?"  
  
"Yuy Heero," The one with cobalt eyes growled.  
  
"Barton, Trowa," Green eyes.  
  
"Hmph! Wufei Chang," the rude one.  
  
"Um... Winner Quatre," I frowned curiously at the odd name.  
  
"Maxwell. Duo Maxwell," the last one said in an odd, deep voice. Wufei kicked him, making him yelp and no one but me saw the amused look that passed Kagome's face.  
  
"Well, this is my companion, Sango, a tajiya. I believe you've already met her son and daughter, Kome and Kohaku?"  
  
"Yep!" Duo said, happily, "Kome's the one who knocked us out when Wu- man was trying to take my head off!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BRAIDED BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Then can I call you Wuffers?"  
  
"Moving along," Kagome said, kneeling in front of Duo and putting her forefinger on his forehead, "This won't hurt," She promised, before they started to glow with her miko powers, drawing gasps from Duo's friends. They sat like that for about twenty seconds, before Kagome withdrew her powers. "He's human, and he doesn't have dark intentions."  
  
"Great," Duo said, blinking, "Now do you think you can untie me now. I have to use the bathroom." Everyone but the newcomers and Kagome stared at the guy in confusion.  
  
"What's a bathroom?" Kohaku asked, puzzled.  
  
"I think he's talking about those hot springs that Lords and Ladies build their castles on so they can bathe whenever they want." Kome said, obviously recalling our many visits to Sessho-maru's palace.  
  
"That makes sense." Shippo muttered from were he was hiding behind a nearby hut. He refused to allow the newcomers to see him, for some reason or another.  
  
Duo now had a look of complete mortification on his face. His companions were staring at us in shock and Kagome had lowered her head to hide her smile.  
  
"You mean to tell me there's no-!!!"  
  
"Kome, release him while I check his companions." Kagome said, purposely ignoring Wufei's mutters of, 'What do you think, baka?! This is Futal Japan,'  
  
Kagome went through each of them thoroughly, verifying each of their innocence. Although she took a while with that Heero guy, and had the 'look' on her face when she did release him. I noted that, so I could ask her about it later.  
  
"Forgive us for the harsh treatment.' Kagome apologized, bowing, "You are allowed to stay here for as long as you wish,"  
  
"Thank you," Quatre said, relaxing. Duo looked ecstatic.  
  
"REALLY?! Oh, man that's GREAT!!!! Think you can teach me how to make that hangover stuff? It works loads better than aspirin. And please tell me you can do something with the taste? That stuff almost made me throw up!!!" my 'sister' looked surprised for a second, before she smiled.  
  
"Well, yes. There are several things you can do to make it taste better. I never taught them to Kome, though, to encourage her from believing getting that drunk was okay."  
  
"How long are we allowed to stay?" Wufei asked, sharply, cutting off whatever reply Duo was about to give.  
  
"Considering that I doubt you have anywhere to live, as long as you like. And if you do choose to leave, you'll be welcomed back at any time,"  
  
"What's all this we're hearing about youkai?" Quatre asked, frowning at the miko. Wufei rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Kagome countered, curiously.  
  
"The baka thought he saw a kid with two tails, animal legs and pointed ears in the forest." Wufei snorted. Kagome narrowed her eyes and you could almost HEAR Shippo's flinch.  
  
"Did he happen to have red hair and green eyes?"  
  
"Yeah!" Duo said, nodding happily.  
  
"SHIPPO!" The little kitsune came out of hiding, shocking all five men beyond description.  
  
"I didn't mean to, Mama, and I DID save him after he fell from the tree!" Shippo muttered. Duo's eyes widened.  
  
"You're talking about the moss, right?" Shippo nodded, "BOOYAH!!!! TAKE THAT, WU-MAN!!!! WHO'S GOT THE LACK OF OBSERVATIONAL SKILLS NOW, HUH?!?!?!" Kome giggled as Duo started doing this odd thing with his arms. His fists were together and moving in a circle in front of him, and he was making an odd noise.  
  
"Shut up, you baka!!!" Wufei snapped, glaring at Duo, "and stop doing that. It's annoying and makes you look like even more of an idiot." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I dunno, Kagome-chan," I said, watching them warily, "They've only been here ten minutes and they're already more trouble than they're worth." Duo gave me a horrified look and Wufei glared at him harder. Kagome sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Alright, then. You gentle men wouldn't mind doing odd jobs during your stay, would you?"  
  
"Of coarse not!" Quatre answered, "Actually, I'd feel better earning my keep," Kagome smiled and gave me a look that said she knew what I was trying to do and wouldn't stand for it.  
  
"Then it's settled. Sango, I'm going to check in on Daku. His mother said he's been a little ill. Would you join me?" Kagome asked. I nodded, knowing there was no way of getting out of the lecture and wanting to get it over with. "Shippo, Kome and Kohaku will show you where you will be staying."  
  
"Please tell me we don't have to sleep on the floor or something." Kagome laughed.  
  
"No, thanks to a few grateful Lords and Ladies, our home is quite comfortable. Though, sadly, since plumbing and electricity are not in this particular era, there is not much entertainment, and you have to bathe in a lake or hot spring," We faced them long enough to see their eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and their jaws go slack before we turned and started to the hut Kagome's current patient occupied. The rest of our village didn't even glance up from their duties.  
  
We'd long since gotten used to the fact that Kagome was not born in our time, and the period she hailed from had far more luxuries than ours. It no longer mattered to us because Kagome had chosen to stay here, and be our miko, and the well had been long since sealed to keep anyone from accidentally falling through. The seal would break a little less than five hundred years from now, and seal again two years after that.  
  
Kagome still had a pile of things from her original time. Mostly pictures of her mother, brother, grandfather and our shard-hunting group. She had a ton of cleaning supplies for body and hair, stocking up before she had left for the last time, and a lot more packets of emergency ramen, just in case.  
  
"So," I started as soon as we were away from our 'guests,' "Are you going to start the lecture before or after a defend myself?" Kagome gave me a withered look.  
  
"They're telling the truth, Sango, and they haven't attacked us yet, despite less that hospitable handling."  
  
"The may be demons after the jewel!!!"  
  
"No. Not with the way that Duo keeps saying things unconsciously. And not after their reaction to Shippo. I doubt they even know what the jewel is. Sango, there are SOME people it's okay to trust." I sighed.  
  
"And I suppose you're saying people from the future are some of them?"  
  
"Of coarse not. There are some people in all time periods that shouldn't be trusted. But I don't think these guys are some of them. They're just a group of lost, confused people far away from where they should be," at that, a sad look crossed Kagome's face, "like I was, once," I felt my resole melt and sighed.  
  
"Fine, Kagome, I'll try to stop giving them a hard time," I muttered, "But that doesn't mean I trust them," Kagome smiled and knocked gently at the hut entrance, leaving me with my thoughts as she treated the little boy...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV- okay, now here's something for you guys to do. I'm kinda on the fence on whether or not Relena or any of the other girls should come to Futal Japan, so I'm gonna let you vote on it.  
  
Kagome- Relena?  
  
Duo- Don't ask.  
  
Sango- I get to hurt the jerk *motions to Wufei* don't I?  
  
DV- Yep.  
  
Wufei- WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
DV- Me and DH decided on it.  
  
Duo- YAY!!! Wuffer's is getting his butt kicked by a GIRL!!!!  
  
Wufei- SHUT UP YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome- *sigh* okay, people let's see some reviews!!! 


	4. Sango's Fire and Wufei's Mouth

*Bows to Reviewers* Thank you!!! Thank you!!!  
  
Lan (Thank you! Last story I considered stopping nearly got me killed. -_- ;;; I'll try!!!)  
  
starangel4899 (*nods* I think they should put it back on the air. This Magoozi or whatever is just a load of bull. Two stories at once are okay, but if you value your personal heath, trust me when I say don't go over that. Three stories means your either A.) Up all night or B.) Take the risk of having to fight off angry reviewers. *Yawn* beeed...)  
  
my-parents-worst-nightmar (Thanks for the review and the vote! Poll at the end of this chappie. I agree about Relena being a major- Kagome; DV!!! DV; Hehe...)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
DV- It figures I wake up at four on a late arrival day... -_-  
  
Kagome- Come on, DreamVixen, It gives you more time to write.  
  
DV- It should be illegal for someone to be so happy before five. Well, considering the 'family curse,' (Me & mom can't sleep again after waking up.) I'll get a start on chapter four.  
  
Duo- YAY!!!!!!  
  
Wufei- And the onna doesn't own us.  
  
***********************Sango's Fire and Wufei's Mouth**********************  
  
"HOW IN THE HELL COULD SHE-?!?!?!"  
  
"Calm down, Wufei, the children will hear you." I snorted.  
  
"You mean the fox, the mini Amazon and the hyper half-pint monk?" Maxwell grinned at me.  
  
"Aww... come on, Wufei, they're not THAT bad. Or are you still mad about that whole knocking us out and tying us up thing?" I growled at him. Baka!!!  
  
"We should be trying to find a way back to our own time, not arguing about a bunch of little kids a miko and a tajiya," Maxwell blinked at Yuy before grinning again.  
  
"You're still mad, too,"  
  
BANG!!!  
  
The baka yelped and looked at the hole in the floor in front of him.  
  
"Touch-chy!!!"  
  
"I don't suppose you guys have any suggestions for getting home?" Winner asked, looking from Maxwell, to the hole, to Yuy's smoldering gun with a disapproving frown.  
  
...  
  
"Write a letter and hope it gets dug up or something?" I rolled my eyes at the baka's suggestion.  
  
"Do you need anything?" we turned to see the little girl standing at the door, watching us curiously.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"We're fine."  
  
"..."  
  
"Think I could get some chow?" Everyone stared at Maxwell, "What? I think better on a full stomach!!!"  
  
"We don't need you gaining any more weight on us, baka," I growled, "That's what got us into this mess in the first place,"  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat?"  
  
"Do I really need to say it?"  
  
"HEY!!! Just because I put on a few pounds since our last checkup-!"  
  
"What's a chow?" We all turned back to the girl, who was cocking her head at Maxwell.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"You said you wanted a chow. What is that?" I smirked. Something told me Maxwell would be using a lot less slang here...  
  
"Oh! Food."  
  
"Really? What kind of food? I've never heard of it so I'm not sure I can make it."  
  
"Chow's just another word for any kind of food,"  
  
"Ohh..." the girl said, nodding, "What kind of food do you want?"  
  
"Anything's good. I'm hungry enough to eat a horse!"  
  
"Why would you eat a horse? They're good for plowing and transportation." Maxwell threw his hands up in exasperation.  
  
"How 'bout a little help, guys?!"  
  
"You're the one who keeps on talking." I said, smirking.  
  
"You wouldn't mind beef stew, would you?" we turned (again) to see the fox-kid had joined the girl.  
  
"Beef stew's fine," the baka said, sounding relieved. The girl ninja's face brightened and she took off.  
  
"I'll make it!!!" Maxwell cast the kitsune an uncertain look.  
  
"Should I be worried?"  
  
"No. All the women in the village learn to cook at a young age, so they can help care for their own husbands and children when they marry."  
  
"You mean your already preparing them for marriage?! But Kome can't be more than seven!!!"  
  
"So?" the baka stared at him.  
  
"Out of curiosity, exactly what age do most people marry around here?" the kit shrugged.  
  
"Most girls marry around thirteen or fourteen, but boys can wait as long as they want. There was this man in this one village who was forty two and had eight wives and all of them were sixteen and under." Duo looked at him in horror.  
  
"And parents let this happen?!?!"  
  
"Most of the time, they arrange it." He shook his head. "But Sango says she's not going to let that happen with her daughter."  
  
"Kome told us her d- er, father was dead. What happened to him?" now the kid looked sad.  
  
"Miroku was poisoned trying to protect Mama and Sango from a demon that killed Sango's family and cursed him. He was more concerned about Sango's injuries at the time and kept insisting mama treat her first and by the time we found out..." the boy swallowed, "Anyways, I don't think Sango's completely gotten over it yet," So she lost a spouse to the enemy. Just like me...  
  
"What about your Mother? She ever been married." Now Shippo's face got darker.  
  
"No. A lot of people offered. From peasants to lords to taiyoukais (AN; NOT SESSHO-MARU!!! Sesshy's just Kagome's friend NOTHING MORE!!!!) but I think my Mama's still trying to get over his betrayal," I could see Maxwell was curious about that, and interrupted him before he could asked the kit more.  
  
"What exactly is your mother responsible for around here?" I asked. The kit shrugged again.  
  
"Everything," We stared at him, "She's the village protectress, healer, an the most powerful female in all of Japan. Even the most powerful lords bow to her." Now there was dead silence.  
  
"What about the other onna?"  
  
"Sango? She's one of the strongest tajiya alive, and there isn't a living, breathing ningen in this time that doesn't respect the tajiya. They and mikos are a youkai's greatest fear. That's why this village is so prosperous. People come here because it is the safest place to live. And once Kome and Kohaku are trained, youkai will know it will stay safe for a long time." I frowned. Onnas as protectors? Bah! (AN; *evil glare* grr...)  
  
"Here's your stew!!!" the little girl said, entering carefully and balancing a tray with a bowl and a bottle of sake on it. "I also got you some sake," Yuy and I cringed as Maxwell and Winner stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Sake?"  
  
"Give me that!" I said, grabbing the bottle away before Maxwell could drink. I've seen the baka drunk before, and I didn't want to get kick out of this village ten minutes after being invited in. "Keep this stuff away from him," I warned the girl, jamming a finger in Maxwell direction. "You can give it to anyone else, just not him," the girl nodded uncertainly and took the bottle away.  
  
"Hey! Isn't someone going to at least tell me what it is?!"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeease"  
  
"Sake's a drink," the kit said. "An alcoholic drink. Mama keeps it for whenever we have company. It's the good kind, too. Not the cheap sake you can get anywhere. Sessho-maru-sama gave it to us a while back," Maxwell's face lit up.  
  
"Really? How strong is it?"  
  
"Sake is one of the strongest drinks in the world," we turned to see the miko and tajiya had returned, "Much stronger than any beer or rum,"  
  
"Where are you from?" Yuy asked her sharply. She seemed to be expecting this, as she didn't look surprised at his abrupt question. The miko gave him a sad smile.  
  
"I think you mean when am I from,"  
  
"So your from the future like us?" Maxwell said, trying to figure out how soup could be eaten with chopsticks.  
  
"No exactly. I'm from about five hundred years in the future, and I believe you're from nearly five hundred years later. Yuy nodded sharply.  
  
"How did you get here?" Higurashi shook her head.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I snorted.  
  
"We just saw a kid with a tail. Do you honestly think there's much you can tell us right now that we wouldn't believe?" The miko laughed.  
  
"That was my initial reaction as well." She sighed. "Well, It all started on my fifteenth birthday..."  
  
(AN; I'm going to assume you know this story and skip ahead,)  
  
The room was silent when the miko finished. Even Maxwell seemed speechless. The other onna sat in a corner, polishing what could only be called a giant boomerang as a cat with two tails sat on her shoulder.  
  
"And I thought my life was screwed up," Duo muttered, snapping everyone out of their daze.  
  
"Does the well still work?" Yuy asked. The onna shook her head.  
  
"No. It ceased working a while ago."  
  
"And you still have that jewel thingie?" I scoffed. The Shikon no Tama was mentioned more than anything else in her story, and he couldn't even remember what it was called?! The miko seemed unfazed by the baka's insolence as she pulled the so-called 'powerful' jewel out of the haori.  
  
"Until a pure wish can be made, I must always keep it close." She explained, tucking it away again.  
  
"Then using it to take us back to our time is out of the question?" Winner said dejectedly.  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
"Bummer," the onna in the corner stopped polishing long enough to look at Duo oddly.  
  
"So how do you suggest we get back to our home?" I demanded. The miko frowned.  
  
"Perhaps I can get Sessho-maru to call the Lords and Ladies of Japan together. I'm sure one of them knows some kind of magic that can transport you back into the future. Even if they don't, Sessho-maru has so many spell books, I could more than likely in some kind of time spell. And if worse comes to worse, I could freeze you in an animated sleep that will release you when your auras disappear into the past,"  
  
"Animated sleep?" Winner repeated.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'll stay in a coma for a thousand years!!!" I growled. "Too much could go wrong with that kind of thing!"  
  
"I agree with Wuffers on this one." Maxwell said.  
  
"Which is why we keep it a last resort. And as for something going wrong, magic is so whimsical, very little can be guaranteed with it. However, it's the only tool we have now, and one that should've never faded."  
  
"Times change," Maxwell shrugged, "After a while, there was no use for magic anymore," The miko sighed.  
  
"I'll go send a messenger to Sessho-maru." She said, raising, "Afterwards, I'm going for a walk,"  
  
"Mind if I come?" Maxwell asked. Higurashi blinked in surprise.  
  
"Not at all," she said with a slight smile. The tow of them left together, Maxwell talking a mile a minute and asking question after question, not even giving her time to answer before a new one popped out. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'll bet anything the onna gets annoyed with the baka and kicks us all out before the night's over," I grumbled.  
  
"I'll take that bet," I stared for a second at the other onna. I'd forgotten she was there... "Kagome's not like that,"  
  
"No person can stay around Maxwell for more than half an hour without being driven to the brink of insanity." The onna glared back stubbornly.  
  
"Kagome's has an infinite amount of patience towards people she's decided she likes. Kami-sama knows how many times Shippo's had me ready to tear my own hair out," the fire in her eyes flared even more. I thought onnas where supposed to be humble and quiet in this time period.  
  
"Maxwell's worse than the fox-child could ever be, onna," The woman stood up, clenching her teeth and gripping the boomerang.  
  
"We have names, you know. Considering we are going out of our way to allow you to stay here during a dry season you should at least show us proper respect for taking you in!!!"  
  
"We're supposed to earn our keep, remember?" I snapped back.  
  
'BAM!!!'  
  
I stared at the deranged woman in shock, rubbing the bump left by her enormous weapon.  
  
"You're even worse that InuYasha!!!" She yelled, before leaving, the boomerang still clutched in one hand. Thankfully, Yuy, Winner and Barton all seemed too shocked to say anything, and Maxwell wasn't here to make his snide comments.  
  
I was torn between anger that she had hit me without warning, shock at the intensity of her fury and awe that she could lift that huge ass weapon and haul it around like it was nothing. I settled on voicing my anger.  
  
"Injustice!!! There is no honor in attacking an unprepared opponent!!!" I expected her to argue with me, or tell me to shut up, but I didn't expect the reaction I got.  
  
My katana, which had been taken from me when I was unconscious, was suddenly thrown in my direction. I looked back at the onna, to see she had abandoned the large (and heavy, the throbbing bump on my head reminded me,) weapon in favor of her own katana. She stepped outside, Turing to me before closing the flap.  
  
"Then prepare yourself."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DV- You go Sango!!! ^-^  
  
Sango- Can I kill him?  
  
DV- no.  
  
Sango- how about badly injure?  
  
DV- Nope.  
  
Sango- Kick his ass into the future and back?  
  
DV- That you can do. Oh! And so you don't get the wrong idea, I have nothing against Wufei personally, It's just the whole sexist thing that gets me ticked. Which I will 'correct' in this story through Sango and Kagome!  
  
Wufei- Injustice!!! That onna could beat me!!!  
  
DV- She fights youkai ten times stronger than any human, and most have special attacks that no human could ever hope to do.  
  
Wufei- ... She still couldn't beat me.  
  
DV- -_-;;;  
  
RELENA POLL RESULTS SO FAR;  
  
Keep her out; **  
  
Bring her in; * (This was my friend. She's not exactly a Relena lover, and I wish for all to know the one word that caused her to vote for this; Sessho-maru. (MWAHAHAHAHA *hack hack hack*!!!!!!!!!))  
  
Kagome- 0.o; Umm... Please review and give DreamVixen some feed back!!!  
  
DV- Oh, yeah. Is this a bad time to warn you guys that I don't even CONSIDER writing more until I get at least one review? *blinks innocently*  
  
Everyone- -_-;;;  
  
Heero- Has anyone ever told you you're in need of a life? 


	5. Friendly C C & Less Than Friendly B K

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10 reviews!!!!!!!   
  
Duo's hanyou (About **_TIME _**you reviewed!!!!! Just kidding!!! Wufei's in for a slight ass kicking this chappie, but it gets muuuuch worse later on. Mwuahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Geminia (Thank you!!! Yes, I've been thinking of... _'Accidentally'_ slipping him some later on. Thanks for the vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
ryuu-ouji (Thank you!!!)  
  
my-parents-worse-nightmar (Of coarse I did!!! Hell _yeah_ she does! She's one of my fave anime girls. Lol. I'll consider it. And I'll check it out.

================================================================  
  
DV- _It's rain-ing it pour-ring, the old man is snore-ring!  
_  
Wufei- **_SHUT UP YOU BAKA ONNA!!!_**  
  
DV- Well it's raining nekos and inus right now, so I've got time to start this new chappie!!!  
  
Kagome- Which you should've started on three days ago.  
  
DV- Hey, I've got schoolwork piling up like you wouldn't believe, personal life problems with daddies dearests (again), have _THREE_ stories that are constantly expecting updates and I'm constantly being dragged around, so **_DON'T MESS WITH ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!  
_**  
Everyone- O.O;;;  
  
DV- sigh my school believes in giving a ton of work a couple weeks before exams because the teachers slack off during the year and before anyone knows it, we have to learn 80 chapters in two weeks. Then I had **ANOTHER** fight with my step dad and a _'discussion'_ with my biological dad, who said he didn't want me to marry until after he died. Even though I'm turning 16 in less than a month and that's a really, _REEEALLY_ uncomfortable thought... The three stories thing is my fault thought, but I can't exactly stall any of them now considering two are super popular and I fear a riot might incur from straying away from my weekly updates and this one, which is the only one not doing too hot, has a hard core fan in one of the few people who knows who I am and where I live. Hardcore blackmail... Besides, just because this story isn't exactly well received doesn't mean I don't love writing it. AND I just got back from my cabin yesterday and dragged to Canada today to celebrate a late mothers day with Nona. _sigh_ I need an aspirin...  
  
Sango- O.o;;; DreamVixen doesn't own anything and hopes you enjoy this story. sees DreamVixen has fallen asleep over the monitor. I think...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Friendly Chit-Chat and Less Than Friendly Butt- Kicking::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"-And then the next thing we knew, we were in the middle of nowhere and none of our stuff worked. The guys got mad at _ME_ for some reason or another, even though I didn't do anything wrong except gain a little weight, and we wandered around a bit until Kome found us," I shook my head and Maxwell studied a horse tied to a nearby post like it was the most festinating thing he'd ever seen.  
  
"You're lucky no youkai found you. I doubt you'd be able to hold your own against a fully trained adult youkai off by yourselves." Maxwell made a face.  
  
"That's what you think! We happen to be trained in the art of war!!!" I gave him a skeptical look, "**_REALLY!!!_**" He bowed deeply and took one of my hands. "Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot 02, master of stealth better known as the Shinigami, at your service!!!" I giggled slightly.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, Miko of this village, protector of the Shikon no tama, advisor to Sessho-maru-sama, trained in the art of Miko, Houshi, Youkai fighting styles and Tajiya, adopted mother of one overly hyper yet adorable kit and aunt of two very active tajiya children, at _YOUR_ service," Maxwell grinned. We started into the forest.  
  
"So who is Sessho-maru anyways?"  
  
"Sessho-maru-sama is the Inu Taiyoukai to the Western Lands, bearer of the healing sword Tenseiga and a close ally and friend from my younger years,"  
  
"...And that translates to...?" I wrinkled my nose at him.  
  
"He's a very powerful lord, and a demon."  
  
"No kidding?" I nodded.  
  
"An inu, or dog demon."  
  
_"...DOG?!?!"_ Maxwell cracked up, "You mean like a lab or a poodle?"  
  
"No, I mean like the wild dogs that would tear your throat out without a second thought," I had to make sure Maxwell understood the power youkai had, "Sessho-maru-sama is very strong, and he isn't known for his love of humans, so make sure you show him proper respect unless you want to lose your head."  
  
"He likes you and Sango, doesn't he?"  
  
"Because we've worked for nearly a decade, and earned his respect in battle." I explained. "He tried to kill me ten minutes into our first meeting, and fifteen minutes into our second." Maxwell stared at me.  
  
"You're not kidding, are you?" I gave him an even look.  
  
"Demons respect strength and courage, something they believe humans lack, so they tend to resent ningens for such weaknesses, unless the ningens are mikos and tajiya, who are greatly respected and feared throughout the youkai populace." The American grinned.  
  
"So basically, you have a get out of jail free card?" I smirked.  
  
"Try more like Sango and I are completely in charge of the game in the immediate area." Maxwell laughed.  
  
"So what's up with the kid? You make it sound like demons are evil, yet you've adopted one." I felt my face soften at that.  
  
"Not all youkai are evil. I met Shippo a long time ago, and I've been looking after him since I found him. That is another reason Sessho-maru requested me and Sango-chan as advisors. We don't hold the same foolish discriminations as most humans. We've met evil and good ningens, hanyous and youkais,"  
  
"Hanyous?" Shit.  
  
"Half demon, half human."  
  
"That's possible?"  
  
"If one parent is a youkai and the other a ningen, yes,"  
  
"Did you know many hanyous?" Stop talking, Kagome...  
  
"A few. About four,"  
  
"Do tell," Shiiiit...  
  
"A giant gentle hanyou that gave us an antidote when Kirara was poisoned named Jinenji, a bat hanyou girl that helped a friend of mine, an evil hanyou that tried to take over the world that killed Sango's little brother, and an inu-hanyou,"  
  
"An inu? You mean like that Sessho-maru guy?" He just HAD to clue into that one, didn't he?!?!  
  
"Yes. He was Sessho-maru-SAMA'S younger half brother,"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"He's no longer on this earth."  
  
"Died? What was his name?"  
  
"InuYasha,"  
  
"I take it you didn't like him very much." It was a statement, not a question. I sighed.  
  
"Actually, he was one of my closest friends," Maxwell gave me an odd look, "Please don't ask," He smiled dryly.  
  
"Don't worry. Everyone in our little rag-tag team has their skeletons, so you don't have to worry too much about over prodding. So tell me more about this time. What can we expect in the near future?" I grinned.  
  
"Backbreaking labor for one. Sango's taken a strong disliking towards you and your friends. Especially Wufei-san. I'm afraid Sango was probably the first women's rights activist. Ironic, considering she married a shameless lecher,"  
  
"Did you have any family in your time?" I felt my heart drop.  
  
"Yes. A mother, a grandfather and a little brother. Mother and Grandfather died in a car accident, and Souta was taken to a foster home while I was away. I haven't seen him since."  
  
"Ouch,"  
  
"I'll say. They were my only ties to that time period, so I stopped going back there. It hurt too much." he stopped talking then, and let me brood in silence. "So, Maxwell-kun, what sort of tasks do you think your friends and yourself will be up for?"  
  
"First can I ask you a question?" I nodded, "What the hell is with that whole kun, sama, chan thing?!"  
  
"Prefixes. I'm sorry, I forgot the time period you were from. In this time, titles are important, and you could get yourself killed if you don't use them properly. The future is much more relaxed about those sort of things, but here you must always remember to use them towards people you don't know."  
  
"What do they mean?"  
  
"Chan and kun are for addressing friends or people you are familiar with. San is for elders or people of a slightly higher standing than you, and sama is for lords and ladies or people of a very high standing."  
  
"Ah... Which one's used for you and Sango?" I sighed.  
  
"For the most part, sama," He let out a low whistle.  
  
"So you really are important around here, huh?" I watched as a little boy played tag with some of the other village children, all of which were laughing as they ran.  
  
"The people of this village rely on my protection and medicines to survive. This is an era where little can be trusted, but these people put their full faith in me. And I into them,"  
  
"Stressed?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Well, if you're gonna use that prefix thing for me, could you at least use my first name?" I smiled at the guy.  
  
"I'd be happy to, Duo-kun," Suddenly Duo stopped walking.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I know I'm not from around here but are Owls with poofy tails normal?" I blinked and turned to the tree he was looking at. Wha-?  
  
I fought a laugh at the sight that greeted me.  
  
"_That's not funny, Shippo_!!!" I called out to the illusion. Duo gave me an odd look until the owl poof into my son.  
  
"Then how come your laughing?" the kit asked, innocently cocking his head. I tried for a stern glare, but could feel the corners of my mouth fighting.  
  
"You know these men know nothing about youkai, so using illusions isn't fair." Shippo hung his head.  
  
"Sorry, Kaa-san," Duo stared at the kit, then got a weird look on his face.  
  
"Hey, kid?"  
  
"_Shippo_,"  
  
"Right, Shippo, can you turn into anything with those illusions?"  
  
"_Yep_!" Shippo said proudly, until I gave him a pointed look. "Erm, well, no, not exactly,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kitsune magic is based off of illusions, tricks," I explained, "The illusions are tangible while they last, but they aren't permanent. They're a little like magician tricks in normal times, only a little more real." Duo's weird look returned.  
  
"So, you can change into anything, with a time limit?" Shippo nodded. Duo snickered in a rather evil way, until he saw me looking. "What?" I shook my head in exasperation.  
  
"I have gone temporarily deaf for the next ten minutes," I announced, causing Duo to literally jump for joy.  
  
"Okay, kid, here's what me and you are gonna do..."  
  
We returned to our hut ten minutes later, Duo and Shippo had become close friends when they found their common hobby;** pranks**.  
  
I knew something was wrong when I saw the crowd around the hut, and the '_cling!_' of metal on metal didn't soothe the nerves. Duo started trying to push his way through the crowd, but they proved relentless. Shippo shook his head from his spot next t me and I smiled before subtly clearing my throat.  
  
Duo and the villagers turned around to face me. The villagers blanched like children caught trying to steal candy when their mother wasn't looking before respectfully bowing and parting a path to let me through. Duo raised his eyebrow at me.  
  
"I take it being a sama has it's perks," He muttered as I started down the path. I gave him a small smile.  
  
"Sometimes..." I whispered back. I stopped short at what I saw before letting out an irritated sigh as Duo started to snort next to me.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" I asked Kohaku.  
  
"Fifteen minutes," I blinked in surprise. "Yeah, we didn't expect it to last so long, but I guess he's pretty good with the katana. I looked back to where Sango and Wufei were fighting, as Yuy watched on in a bored style, Barton followed everything with amusement flashing in his eyes and Winner was trying desperately to stop the two from fighting.  
  
"Any serious blows yet?"  
  
"Wufei took a bad hit three minutes ago, but other than that, just scratches."  
  
"And you two didn't try to stop this?"  
  
"You know how mother gets when her mind's set on something." Kome said with a shrug. Indeed, I did know.  
  
_**"SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** _My friend yelped as all attention turned to me, and Duo's snorts finally spilled over into laugher.  
  
"Erm..." Sango said, grimacing slightly as she met my gaze. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"Look, I don't care how much you two hate each other, the last thing I need right now is to try and arrange a funeral and help you guys get home at the same time." Wufei and Sango both grimaced, before Wufei exploded.  
  
"You make it sound like it's _my_ fault! That Damn onna put me up to this!!!" There was a murmur running through the crowd as people glared at Wufei, apparently upset that he had the nerve to speak to and of their protectresses so disrespectfully. I ignored it.  
  
"You make it sound like you don't have the free will of choice, Wufei-san," I said with a small frown, "Sango may very well have started your bickering, but you were the one who agreed to the choice of resorting to physical violence, in front of _children_ no less, to try and end you dispute." Suddenly, all of Wufei's confidence seemed to deflate from him, and Sango was trying to look small. I shook my head and started inside, stopping at the door to add one more thing.  
  
"I don't care if you two don't like each other, but I would appreciate it if you would at least show each other some respect. And, if you do get into another argument, please _refrain_ from using weapons to solve it." Sango blushed and muttered something and Wufei suddenly seemed interested in the ground, which only fueled the amusement of Barton, Duo, and the children. Winner was shooting me a grateful look as Yuy was looking as if he could care less if we all rotten in hell. He and Sessho-maru should get along great...  
  
I sighed again and started inside. Something told me this wouldn't be easy...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
DV- _Yay!!!_ I finally got the time to finish this chapter!!! School got cancelled today because of flooding, which is pretty rare in this part of Michigan, considering the largest body of water we're close to is a medium sized lake a while away.  
  
Kagome- Who cares? A day out of school is a day out of school.  
  
DV- _**EXACTLY!!!**_ Though I am kinda bummed my big brother got out of high school just last Friday with as many credits as I have (9. I'm a sophomore, though,) and will just take his GED. Stupid, lazy, no-good bum.  
  
Sess- There's one in every family.  
  
Inu- **_HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_**  
Duo- Well, let's bring on the reviews, people!!!!! And don't forget the poll.  
  
RELENA POLL RESULTS;  
  
Keep her out; XX  
  
Bring her in; XX  
  
Bring her in, but make her less annoying; X  
  
DV; You can vote more than once, so come on! I need some more votes fast considering that if Relena _DOES_ come in, it's gonna be somewhere around chapter 10.


	6. The Reality of Things

More Reviewies!!!!!

starangel4899 (Thanks!!! The favor's being returned! I'm glad you like my material so much!!!)

Caladriel (Thank you! Actually, to tell you the truth... neither have I. Not many people try this crossover. I've only seen like two others.)

Caladriel (Two reviews? Cool! Thanks I'm a magor Gundam Wing fan, not as bad as my friend, but i still really get into it.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DV- O-KAY I've got good news and bad news people!!!  
  
Sango- What's the good news?  
  
DV- Summer vacation just started, so I now have more time to write!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo- And the bad?  
  
DV- Ehh... tell you later?  
  
Wufei –The onna owns nothing!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Reality of Things:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Blow,'  
  
'Pop!'  
  
'Blow,'  
  
'Pop!'  
  
'Blow,'  
  
'Pop!'  
  
'Blow,'  
  
'Pop!'  
  
'Blow,'  
  
'Pop!'  
  
'Blow,'  
  
'Pop!'  
  
'Blow,'  
  
'Pop!'  
  
'Blow,'  
  
'BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"GNAH!!!!!!!" I glared at Heero, who glared right back. "Not funny!!!!!!!!!!!" I whined, picking gum off my face.  
  
I'd found a stick in my pockets, and decided to entertain myself with blowing bubbles. Heero, though, didn't appear to like that decision too much. And decided to tell me that the hard way.  
  
"What was that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Shippo asked, looking a little frantic.  
  
"Just Heero's gun,"  
  
"Gun?"  
  
"It's a weapon from the future. It shoots bullets at people,"  
  
"Bullets?"  
  
"Yeah, it's... well, it's kinda like... you see..." who would've thought bullets would be so hard to explain to a kid five hundred year in the past?!  
  
"I doesn't matter," Kagome's amused voice cut in, "I doubt Heero-kun will be using his gun again unless he really needs it, considering ammunition is pretty hard to come by in these parts,"  
  
"Hn," Heero said, putting the gun away.  
  
"But I just want to know what a bullet is!" Shippo whined.  
  
"It's sort of like an arrow, only much smaller and more accurate, and a gun is like an advanced version of a bow,"  
  
"Oh," the kid said, losing interest almost immediately.  
  
"I came to tell you that Sango and I have decided on your chores for today," Kagome announced. "If you complete them successfully, you will stick with them, if not, we will put you elsewhere."  
  
"How evil is Sergeant Sango's punishment work?"  
  
"I managed to tone it down," Kagome said, defensively, "Except for Chang-kun. Sango is dead set on making his life hell,"  
  
"We haven't noticed," Heero muttered. Surprisingly, Kagome giggled.  
  
"Anyways, You and Trowa-kun are helping in the fields, Quatre-kun is assisting with expanding the village, and Wufei-kun is patrolling for demons under Sango's command. Duo, you're watching the children of the village as I check in on a place where youkai that are planning on attacking the village for the Shikon no tama are rumored to be hiding." I blinked. Baby-sitting? That didn't sound so bad...  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! NO GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T EAT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY, DON'T HIT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT, NO I SAID-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I sighed in frustration.  
  
"Next time, I'm asking exactly how many kids I have to watch!" I grumbled. Kome giggled and Shippo grinned as I fished the little boy out of the shallow river.  
  
"It's not that bad once you get them to listen to you," Kohaku said, apologetically.  
  
"But Kagome-sama's the only one who can do that," Kome added.  
  
"Fan-freakin'-tastic," All the kids stopped to give me a confused look. I sighed. "That doesn't really mean anything, boys and girls. It's just something I say when I'm frustrated. Actually, it's pretty popular to say things like that in my time," Then, I was struck with a moment of brilliance. "Want to hear more about my time?" The little kids gathered around me eagerly.  
  
"HAI!!!!"  
  
"Yes, please!!!!!"  
  
"Tell us everything!!!!" I grinned, congratulating myself.  
  
"Alright, where to begin..."  
  
Two hours later, I was hoarse from talking and the kids where still asking question after question.  
  
"Why do people live up in the sky?"  
  
"How come you need the talking picture boxes?"  
  
"What's a gundam?"  
  
"Where do you farm?"  
  
"How do people get to the stars?"  
  
"Is it pretty in the sky?"  
  
"How did you meet Heero-sama, Wufei-sama, Trowa-sama and Quatre- sama?"  
  
"I bet they lived in your village! Did they?"  
  
"How can you get livestock into the sky houses?" I sighed.  
  
"Is everything alright?" The kids immediately found a new target.  
  
"KAGOME-SAMA, KAGOME-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the kids latched to the poor miko's legs.  
  
"Kagome-sama, Duo-sama's been telling us about his home!"  
  
"Yeah, he says people live in the sky where he's from!"  
  
"And they have talking picture boxes!"  
  
"Do you think we can visit Duo-sama's home, Kagome-sama?!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Maybe, but I think you'd prefer to stay here," the kids pouted and groaned as one. "Don't worry, I'm sure all of you will be able to travel as much as you want someday." The children brightened.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, do you mind if I borrow your son for a few minutes?" the miko sighed.  
  
"Don't destroy anything,"  
  
"Hey, it's me," I said, grinning at her innocently.  
  
"From what I've hear from your friends, that's what I'm afraid of,"  
  
"Hmph!" Kagome shook her head and left with the children. I turned to Shippo, "Okay, Shippo, Here's what we're gonna do..."  
  
I grinned from where I sat in the tree as I watched Heero and Trowa slaving away in the field. Not that either seemed to mind. Snickering, I gave Shippo the signal.  
  
"Heero!!!!!!!!!!!" My fellow pilot froze, his eyes wide as diner plates and both he and Trowa wheeled around to see 'Relena' glomp Heero, "Oh, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy you're here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero started choking and gave the shell-shocked Trowa a pleading look that had me rolling with silent laugher in my tree.  
  
The villagers gathered around muttering curiously. 'Relena' smiled at them.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Relena Peacecraft. Do you happen to know where I am?" then the villagers started to snicker.  
  
"Good one, kid,"  
  
"Yeah, you had us all going there for a while,"  
  
"You've really got your voices down," I blinked in confusion as 'Relena's' smile turned to a dumbfounded look.  
  
"Whatever do you mean," Still snickering, some of the villagers pointed to 'Relena's' butt, where a puffy tail was poking out of the back of her dress. Now it was Heero and Trowa who looked confused. Then shocked when Shippo's voice began coming from 'Relena.' "Aw, man! And I thought I had this one to!" Relena turned into Shippo with a small 'poof' and Heero and Trowa's eyes where in danger of falling out of their sockets. I couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cracked up, accidentally leaning back too far and falling out of the tree. "Ow,"  
  
"DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I beamed at the fuming Heero.  
  
"Ehehehe... Gotcha?" Heero growled, and I yipped and started running away. Sadly, the perfect solider was much faster than me, and my air supply was cut off by Heero's hands.  
  
(AN; How many of you were worried I'd brought Relena in early at 'Heero,'? Come on, you can be honest!)  
  
Suddenly, there was a commotion in the middle of the village.  
  
"I think something's happening," Shippo said, suddenly alert.  
  
"Who cares!" Heero snapped.  
  
"I smell blood," Heero growled again and started muttering dark curses under his breath as he dropped me and started for the village. I grinned at Shippo.  
  
"Nice save, Shippo! Anyone ever tell you that you could have a career in acting?" Shippo gave me a worried look.  
  
"I wasn't kidding. There's human blood in the middle of the village. A lot of it. Along with the faint scent of a demon," My smile vanished.  
  
"Come on!" I snatched the kid up and hurried after Heero and Trowa. We found the middle of the village packed with a buzzing crowd.  
  
"-Sango-sama found him like that after he stormed off,"  
  
"What kind of fool goes into a demon-infested forest alone?!"  
  
"That's what has Kagome-sama so upset. She says Sango-sama should have explained the dangers of youkai to him more thoroughly before taking him out on patrol like that, but she didn't listen." More worried that ever, Heero and I pushed our way through the crowd and to the hut, Where Quatre was pacing like an expectant father. Pale complexion included.  
  
"Heero, Trowa, Duo, where have you three been?!?!" He said with a tone that had a mixture of relief and scolding.  
  
"What happened?" Heero asked sharply. Quatre's eyebrows creased in worry.  
  
"It's Wufei. He was attacked by... something. He's hurt pretty bad and Kagome's furious..." I lifted the flap and froze immediately realizing two things. The first was that Quatre had made two serious understatements in that last comment of his. The other was that Kagome looked scarier than the spawn of hell when she was pissed.  
  
"HONESTLY, SANGO, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kagome screamed as she applied a salve to a large gash on Wufei's stomach. Blood was all over Kagome, Wufei, Sango and the hut. Kome and Kohaku were watching everything with fearful eyes. I felt myself growing sick as I realized something had taken a huge bite out of Wufei.  
  
"I'm sorry! I got mad and didn't sense it!" In her defense, Sango did look really worried and guilt ridden.  
  
"THEY'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN DEMONS BEFORE, LET ALONE FOUGHT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKING HIM OUT THERE AND NOT TELLING HIM WHAT HE WAS FACING WAS THE SINGLE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango fell silent, looking at Wufei as Kagome worked to stop the bleeding. I cast a glance at his face. He was unconscious, and sweating and looked to be in serious pain. Which was pretty much self explanatory. Shippo whimpered on my shoulder, drawing all the attention in the hut besides Kagome's to us.  
  
"It's the smell of the blood," Kagome explained without looking up from her work. "It's too strong for his sensitive nose. Take him back outside. Kome, Kohaku, go with them," The twins complied without argument, casting one last glance at Wufei as they left. I held the flap open long enough for them to get out then got the hell out of there myself.  
  
The pale faces of Heero and Trowa told me they'd seen what I had as well. Quatre's lip biting and his sudden interest in the dirt said he'd already seen it.  
  
"He'll be okay," Kome reassured us. "Kagome-sama can heal anyone. She'll make him better,"  
  
"What did that?" Trowa asked. Kohaku flinched.  
  
"...Momma said it was a spider head,"  
  
"Spider head?"  
  
"Spider-like youkai that have special poisons. But don't worry! Kagome-sama knows the antidotes to all their poisons and always keeps them on hand for occasions such as these,"  
  
"So a spider did that?" I said, looking back at the hut. "How strong are these spider heads compared to most demons?"  
  
"Not very," Kohaku answered. He flinched as he realized what we were now thinking.  
  
If a demon that was not very strong could tear Wufei apart like that, what could a powerful demon do?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
DV- 'screaming as Wufei tries to run her through with his katana.' HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei- STUPID NON HUMAN ONNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MADE ME LOOK WEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo- Chill out. 'pauses thoughtfully' what happened to the spider dude that attacked Wuffers? He still around?  
  
DV- No. Sango killed it.  
  
Wufei- WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Quatre- Didn't you say you had important news for us?  
  
DV- Oh, yeah, 'backing up slowly,' see, I've kinda gotta go down to Kentucky to visit my real dad.  
  
Duo- So?  
  
DV- He has a Web TV.  
  
Kagome- So?  
  
DV- Web TV has nothing I can write on, meaning no updates so long as I'm down there.  
  
Heero- How long will you be down there?  
  
DV- 'Putting on army helmet and loading down on weapons.' A month.  
  
Everyone- O.O;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Sango- A MONTH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
DV- Ehehehe... wellthat'sitfortodaynowpleasereview!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome- 'looks after DV thoughtfully.' Think she realizes she forgot to mention today was her birthday?  
  
Duo- Probably.  
  
Relena Poll Results;  
  
Bring her in; XX  
  
Keep her out; XX  
  
Bring her in, but make her nice; X


	7. Acceptance

O.O Wow... Look at all the reviews!!!!!!

Starangel4899 (That was the original Idea. nn)

mysterious-wolf (Thank you and thanks for the vote!!!)

Caladriel (... WAK I DID for get to tell you!!! Gomen!!! I'm kind of making It a Duo/Kagome, Wufei/Sango thing, but I'm open for anything else!)

my-parents-worst-nightmar (Thanks! I wouldn't describe my 'vacation' as 'fun,' --;;;)

YOUKO N KAGOME (Thanks for the vote! That's what I was making it! I don't have an e-mail, but I should get one soon! I'll e-mail you as soon as it's set up!!!)

Nishi no Tochi Okusama (Thanks!)

kireishi-chan (KIREISHI!!!!!! nn Thanks for the review!!! It's still kind of complicated at home, but my e-mail address should be up soon.)

kireishi-chan (Heh. Sorry. I had to restart the whole chappie when I got home. Thanks! I saw the website. KAWAII!!!!! It has anime and kitties, two of my favorite things!!! KITTY!!! KITTY!!! KITTY!!! KITTY!!! KITTY!!! KITTY!!! KITTY!!!)

kuroigoke (Thank you!!! Like I told Caladriel, I'm gonna do a Kagome/Duo Wufei/Sango think and I'm open for suggestions for anyone else!)

YOUKO N KAGOME (No, not grounded, just caught up in family problems,)

Breeze (nope, just insanely busy!!!)

lacy (you're the fourth person to ask that this chapter. Duo/Kagome Sango/Wufei are the main pairings, and I'm open to suggestions for anyone else!)

Breanna (No, I had a minor heat stroke while visiting my real dad and everything in the family went downhill from there. I've been caught in the middle of a tug-o-war between both my families. Divorced families suck.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DV- WAK!!!! I'm sorry!!! I meant to get this up earlier, but so much stuff got in the way!!! Also, while I finished one of my stories, I started a few more.  
  
Duo- Weren't you complaining about being over worked?  
  
DV- I know, but I couldn't help it!!!  
  
Wufei- Baka onna.  
  
DV- Anyways, one is another GW/IY x-over (This one an AU high school fic in the InuYasha fics) and one is a solely Gundam AU fic. Here's some info about 'em!  
  
Project; (AU) A boy wakes up in the middle of nowhere with no memories and a cross bearing the name Duo Maxwell. Without warning, he gets caught up in an underground war. To make it worse, he's falling for the enemy...  
  
Piece Of Cake!; (AU, X-over) Inu and Gundam gangs join together in a high school environment as a group of friends up against a creepy principal. Add in a play, a bet and the shameless tormenting of freshmen, and you have one screwed up story.  
  
DV- Sound interesting? I already have Project up, and Piece of Cake is SOMEWHERE around my house on lined paper (I just gotta find it!!!) So go check them out! (TOLD you I'd get them up, DH!!!)  
  
Sango- Riiiiiight... Well, DV doesn't own us-  
  
DV- yet...  
  
Everyone- O.O;;;  
  
Sango-... so don't try to sue her.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Acceptance:::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.Sango's POV.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.  
  
I sat silently against the hut, watching a star streak by overhead. It had been hours since the attack on Wufei. Kagome had healed him, but he was still asleep, and she had to call on her miko energy to get his wound to the point were we didn't have to worry about him dying of blood loss. She'd managed to calm Quatre down, answer all of Heero's questions, reassure the children, look in on little Daku and get everyone to bed after spending nearly three hours working nonstop to save Wufei. Sometimes I don't know how she does it...  
  
After Kagome calmed down a little, no one blamed me for what happened to our proud guest, but I still felt guilty. What was I THINKING?!?! I didn't believe any of our houseguests could be trusted, Wufei more than the others, so I wanted to make sure they were either busy or close by. But I started arguing with him again, and the next thing I knew...  
  
I sighed and picked up my katana and Hirakotsu, moving around to head to the back of the hut. I was startled when Kirara shot out from under the hut right in front of me.  
  
"Hey, there," I said softly, bending down to greet my oldest companion. "What are you doing up this late?" Kirara meowed and purred as she cuddled close to me. I noticed the bulge of her stomach. I shook my head and scratched her behind the ears. "You need to lose some weight. All this quiet time is really starting to show on you. Either that or the twins have been sneaking you scraps when Kagome and I have our backs turned." Kirara meowed again and continued into the forest, to hunt, most likely. I stood up and made my way to our training grounds.  
  
Not long after the twins were born, Kagome and I decided we needed a way to train them that wouldn't put them in any real danger, so we came up with the training grounds. First, I built a fair sized fenced in area using demon bones purified by Kagome herself, including a large weapons rack were the whole 'family' hangs their training weapons when they aren't training and a small hut not too far off to make and repair our weapons.  
  
After everything was up, Kagome worked her magic. She cast sells on the hut and training grounds, teaching me and the children how to access them. As I entered the fenced in area, I triggered one of those spells, which called forth semi solid figure of whatever youkai I wished. Tonight, I felt like humanoid neko youkai.  
  
The see-through creature appeared in front of me as I took Hirakotsu off my back and prepared for battle. The youkai wasted no time before attacking me, claws extended. I blocked with Hirakotsu before pushing the youkai back and jumping back a little, throwing the bone boomerang at my opponent. It avoided the weapon and leaped at me again.  
I drew my katana and blocked its claws again, the creature growled and pressed against the katana, and I was forced to exert more force as well, or else risk the youkai pushing through my defenses. Hirakotsu was making its way back to us, and all hopes of an easy win by a sneak attack from behind where dashed when I saw the neko's ears twitch, signaling that it knew of the approaching threat.  
  
Not that I wanted an easy win. That was why I chose the neko as my opponent. They were fast, cunning and had a lot of stamina. That was what I needed right now. A strong, difficult enemy that took all my concentration to defeat, so I could get my mind off all this stuff that was happening right now. I was just feeling so overwhelmed with this whole situation. Especially since Kagome was helping them get back to their time. I hadn't mention it, not wanting to seem like a nagging fool, but that was what I was really scared of.  
  
I knew Kagome spent her late nights looking at pictures from her time, of her old home, her family. I knew Kagome grew up in a place where there were far more luxuries, and where it was much safer. No demon attacks, more advance medicine so illness wasn't as serious an issue... What if Kagome decided to go back to that? To leave us in favor of the lifestyle she'd been born into? I couldn't bear losing her too after she was the last real connection I had to our old shard hunting group. She was like my sister, and I couldn't stand to lose another sibling.  
  
The thought of having to go through the pain of losing more of my family, this time without the comforting reassurances that it'd be okay and a shoulder to cry on, filled me with rage, and I sliced through the neko with my katana before catching Hirakotsu, allowing the momentum to drag me back. The image of my opponent screamed in pain, before flickering out.  
  
Sighing, I sheathed my katana and fastened Hirakotsu to my back before turning back to the hut, ready to take care of my equipment before checking on my twins then make sure Wufei was still alive and go to bed. However, an unexpected sight made me stop dead in my tracks. It took me a full ten seconds before I regained enough sense to calmly question the man in front of me.  
  
"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT HERE?!?!"  
  
Okay, screw calm. I've had too rough a day to pretend that I wasn't annoyed with seeing who else but Chang Wufei leaning against our blacksmith hut, calmly watching me with the appearance of having been there for a while.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, onna?" he asked, frowning at my Hirakotsu, and studying it with a carefully critical eye.  
  
"You shouldn't be up!!! You were injected with three different poisons, had a hole larger than a grown man's fist torn in your side, and lost so much blood, we had to consider a blood transfusion!" I didn't know what in the world that meant, but Kagome had said it, and I figured Wufei would know what it was.  
  
"I'll live. I'm not crippled,"  
  
"You will be if Kagome finds you out of bed," I warned him," Wufei snorted, but said nothing. Sighing, I walked past him and into the small hut, where I started working on my katana. The balance was a little off...  
  
"You make your own weapons?" Wufei asked, sounding surprised. I frowned at him.  
  
"Of course. Tajiya weapons are made from youkai bones, and no ordinary ningens will touch anything that could even slightly be associated with youkai.  
  
"What else are tajiya required to learn?"  
  
"Lots of things," I answered absently as I worked on my katana. "Katana, and at least one other weapon, and they have to learn about poisons, how to ward off different youkai, physical combat, the weaknesses of certain youkai, things like that,"  
  
"How long do you study?"  
  
"Since the day we're born. We usually start exterminating around the age of ten," I bit my lip at that. That fact was all that was keeping Kome and Kohaku off the battlefields at the moment. I told them that they had to wait until they were the proper age, not wanting them caught up in the mess that came with being the worst enemies of youkai at too young an age. They only had about three more years until that excuse would stop working.  
  
"What about the miko? Didn't your children say she had knowledge in the art of demonslaying?"  
  
"Yes, I started teaching Kagome about a year after I met her, and that was before the twins were born. Not to mention the fact she had her purification powers to fall back on."  
  
"How did you do that out in there? Conjure that image?"  
  
"The neko? It was a spell Kagome cast on the training grounds. She's taught me, The twins and Shippo how to access it.  
  
We lapsed into a comfortable silence as I finished off my katana and hung it and Hirakotsu on the weapon's rack, turning to face the man from the future.  
  
"I'm going to bed now, and you better get back in, too, before Kagome finds out you came out here right after walking up."  
  
"I'll go back when I'm ready," Wufei said shortly. I shrugged.  
  
"It's you funeral," I headed back to the hut, shaking my head along the way. Men and their damn pride... It'll end up killing them all someday.  
  
When I got back to the hut, I immediately went to check on the children. It was a habit both I and Kagome had that we peek in the children's room whenever we pass by, just to make sure they were okay.  
  
Shippo was curled up on his piles of pillows, sucking his thumb and Kome, apparently having another nightmare, crawled into bed next to her twin brother for comfort. She had been doing that ever since a village boy began teasing her for staying with me or Kagome whenever she was afraid at night.  
  
Satisfied that none of them were in any immediate danger, I silently slipped into the room and made my way over to the twins. I gently ruffled Kohaku's hair, studying his face as he slept. He really did look like Miroku...  
  
Sighing, I pulled the blanket up to tuck them in properly, and pecked both of them on the forehead before heading over to my own room, pausing at Kagome's when I saw the light of a lantern flickering beyond the paper door.  
  
Gently, I opened the door, far more careful not to make any noise than I had been with the children considering Kagome was awake, used to sneak attacks and probably still mad at me for being an idiot.  
  
Sure enough, Kagome sat next to her bed, a box open next to her and pictures spread out in front of her. I could see they where all shots of her old family, from her time. She had one shot in her hands, and her upper face was covered in shadows, but I could see the trails of tears running smoothly down her cheeks.  
  
"I should have been there," she whispered to the picture. "I could have helped... I'm so sorry. InuYasha was right, I'm completely useless." Part of me wanted to burst in there and comfort her, whether or not she was angry with me, another part wanted to leave and find the fastest route to hell to beat the crap out of InuYasha for making my little sister think things like this about herself. Wisely, I did neither, instead silently sliding the door shut and heading off to bed, a little worried about Kagome.  
  
She stopped crying for her lost family years ago. We both had too many other things to concentrate on to think of the past, of all the pain we suffered through for that damn jewel. Now, It was almost all I could think about, and Kagome too if that little display told me anything. What brought it on all of a sudden?  
  
Those men. It figured. They were asking all those questions, dragging up the memories Kagome and I thought we buried. Worst, we couldn't even blame them for it. It was simply the fact that everyone else knew our life's story, and they wanted to know what everyone else did. Times like this made me resent my position.  
  
Sighing, I shook my head, trying to dislodge thoughts like that from me. Kagome probably wasn't thinking like this, and neither should I. It was my duty to protect mankind, and my destiny to resurrect the tajiya line with Kome and Kohaku. Resentment towards the position you were born to hold wad what made people like Kikyou.  
  
I took my clothes off, and slipped into a beautiful black silk sleeping yukata given to me by Sessho-maru recently for aiding him in taking care of a minor revolt. Smiling, I thought of how the whole family joked about the seemingly cold Western Lord's habit of lavishing us with expensive gifts whenever he could. Kagome even once openly accused him of spoiling us.  
  
The Taiyoukai joined us in the tail end of our quest for the jewel shards, wishing to kill Naraku for attempting to murder Rin. Kagome was the first to crack through his cold facade, (her stubborn and openly friendly nature could turn nearly anyone into a close ally,) And he soon started speaking to all of us a little more, without as much scorn. With the exception of InuYasha, that is, Who had been becoming increasingly rude and edgy by the time Sessho-maru had joined us.  
  
It wasn't until after the battle we found out why. Kikyou had cornered InuYasha about his agreement to go to Hell with her, an agreement he made good of while Miroku sat there withering away and Kagome...  
  
After Miroku passed on, Sessho-maru brought the both of us and Shippo back to his palace to recover from the pain of losing the men we loved. We remained there in mourning for Two months, When we found out about my pregnancy.  
  
Filled with a new hope, Kagome and I moved our family back to Kaede's village, were we prepared to start over, determined to respectfully put the past behind us and concentrate on giving the three children that had come to mean so much to us as good a life as we could.  
  
Kagome and I both agreed that a palace wouldn't suit the lifestyle the twins and Shippo were to have, (not that the almost daily pranks against Jaken weren't terribly amusing.) So we declined Sessho-maru's offer for a permanent home in the Western Lands. He understood, recalling his own difficult childhood. Still, he was very clear that he would be willing to help us should the need arise.  
  
We never doubted that he would, but Kagome and I kind of wanted to pull it off alone. Not that we don't visit. Rin is fifteen now, and quite popular with the boys. Well, the boys brave enough to face Sessho-maru's cold glare, anyways. If it wasn't for the fact that Kagome and I received the same treatment every time a male turned in our direction, Rin's exasperation towards her father's over protective nature would have been extremely humorous.  
  
Kagome got it the worst. Sessho-maru believes that the fact that she fell for 'the worthless half-breed' shows her poor judgment towards male character, and has taken it upon himself to make sure it doesn't happen again. Poor girl.  
  
I shook my head as I slipped under my silk sheets. Bringing up InuYasha around Kagome was always a huge mistake. She confided to me once that she often wondered if InuYasha went to Hell even though he loved her, because he felt obligated to fulfill his promise to Kikyou, or because he WANTED to spend an eternity suffering in Hell with the dead priestess. Because he loved Kikyou. The biggest mistake InuYasha ever made was not clarifying why he left, and Kagome suffers every day because of it. Which is why, if I could, I'd go to Hell for just half an hour, I'd hunt down InuYasha and strangle the truth out of him. After repeatedly killing the clay pot priestess, of course. I mean, it hurt me when Miroku died, but at least I knew I was the only one he loved. It must have hurt Kagome more when InuYasha abandoned her like that, and she was left wondering who he cared for the most.  
  
To make it really bad, I think she still loved him.  
  
I laid there in my bed, looking up at the ceiling as my thought drifted away and sleep overtook me, sending me into a dreamless realm until morning...  
  
"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
'Thunk.'  
  
"Ow," I groaned. I stood and rubbed my bottom. As if it hadn't received enough abuse when Miroku was constantly groping it... So I was more than a little irritated as I left my room to see what could've set Kagome off at such an inhuman hour of the morning.  
  
"Don't-!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE, THERE IS NO WHAT YOU'VE ALREADY RECOVERED SO YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR GETTING OUT OF BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sighed. So THAT was the problem... I should've known.  
  
"I've lived-!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH BEFORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEFORE YOU WEREN'T UNDER MY CARE NOW GET BACK TO BED OF ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " The chances of him being smart enough to take that opportunity for a quick escape?  
  
"Or else wh-?!" nonexistent.  
  
"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I think I forgot to mention this, but Kagome can be pretty convincing if you get her angry enough. THAT was the point even InuYasha treaded on eggshells to avoid. So common sense kicked in on Wufei and, (Grumbling softly, so Kagome wouldn't hear) he got back into the futon. Behind me, I heard someone (Most likely Duo) snicker. Wufei shot a glare over my right shoulder, then turned to Kagome.  
  
"How long until I'm allowed to move as I wish?" He asked shortly.  
  
"A day's rest is the bear minimum. After that, your allowed to stay within the village boundaries, but if I hear you and I mean ANY of you," At this, she, too glared behind me. "have even thought about going into the forest, you stayed tied to the pole until Sessho-maru comes. Is that understood?"  
  
"Understood, sir!"  
  
"yes ma'am."  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"..."  
  
"Feh!" I mentally sighed. These boys were starting to get a little too predictable.  
  
"If you're done frightening every man woman and child within a hundred miles of this place," I said, tucking a loose strand of hair away from my face. "I'm going to back bed." Kagome gave me an irritated look.  
  
"I wasn't being THAT loud!!!" Just the, Shippo and the twins ran into the room.  
  
"Who yelled?!?!"  
  
"Is something wrong?!?!"  
  
"We heard screaming!!!" I couldn't help but giggle at the look on Kagome's face.  
  
"Everything's fine. I just got a little mad a Chang-kun." She said to the children, "And Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A word out of you and it'll be your last."  
  
"Whatever you say, almighty miko."  
  
"Haha." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. "I'll go start breakfast." It wasn't until she left that I realized that was the first play-fight we'd had since these people got here. Maybe things were getting back to normal...  
  
"What the hell is this?!?!" Or, maybe not. I sighed as I watched Duo play with a rosary. Wufei sat up, giving the man an annoyed look before turning to my miko companion.  
  
"Miko-"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I preferred to be called by my name rather than title. You can call me Kagome or Higurashi, just don't ever call me by a title, or any rude nicknames."  
  
"... how do you access those spells on the training grounds?" Wha-?!?!  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! Why do you want to know that?! How did you find out about my spells?!?!" Cringe. Right slowly backing out of the room now...  
  
"How I found out isn't important." Wha-! "But I want to know so I can learn how to kill these youkai,"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
DV- Is that a bad place to leave it off?  
  
Chiisai- Ya think?!?!  
  
DV- Oh! Everyone, this is my new muse, Chiisai the fairy!!! Also, I got my mediaminer account working again!!! YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Chiisai- Someone PLEASE get me out of here!!!  
  
Wufei- If I have to suffer this onna, then so do you!!!  
  
DV- And I think a lot of people were confused about the vote thing, so I've changed the categories around a little.  
  
RELENA POLL RESULTS;  
  
Bring her in (Nice version) – X (1)  
  
Bring her in (Bashing version) – XXXXX (5)  
  
Keep Her Out- XXXXXX (6)  
  
DV- There ya go!!!!  
  
Chiisai- Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!!!!!!


	8. Training

O.O Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So many reviews, so long to update!!!!!! u.u Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fanfiction reviews;

YOUKO N KAGOME (Always a grave mistake. Semi-idiot. He's definately got a brain, he's just too goofy to use it properly.

Skeren Dreamera (Hehe... ;)

kireishi-chan (S'up!!! Technically, I'm too young to HAVE a will. Sorry about signing out on you on AIM!!! I had to get out when the internet started freezing out on me. Chiisai; I'M A FAIRY, NOT A PIXIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DV- v.v;;; What obbessive nature? 'blinks innocently')

starangel4899 (Lol! Thanks!!! And it's great to meet you, Yuna!!! Really, Star, how can you handle so many muses? I have enough problems with Chiisai!!!!)

Gin Nova (sorry! I got sick in kentucky at a fair and had to go to the hospital Nothing serious, just a minor heat stroke, but when momfound out it took us three hours to get ahold of my dad... so yeah, I've been doing a bit of damage control while playing the part of the rope in a tug-o-war between my family. Divorced parents suck. But Writer's blocjk WAS part of the reason this chappie took so long. lol. As I said earlier, I'vehad a habit of swearing at my computer when it rebels, so I have no problems with profainity Thanks!!!)

YOUKO N KAGOME (Mine starts tomorrow. P. Thanks for the vote!!! Yes, I know, DH is the real Bashing fan while I'm nuetral, so that's why I settled on a vote,)

Mediaminer Reviews;

Storml (Thanks! I try to keep everyone as in character as possible. Yes, that's what I was leaning towards making the pairings, and don't worry, they'll have plenty of competition... I considered bringing Inu back, but when I told that to DH she got a little loud, so I figured it was in my best interest to take a different route, but there will still be LOTS of competition!!! And thanks for eing my first mediaminer reviewer!!!!!)

Amara4634563534 (Thank you!!!! More pranks this chappie hehe...)

Tsukiyo Kitsune tears (Thank you!!! there's still two chapters to vote, so all I can say is watch the poll results!)

Briothe fuzzy cat thing (Thank you!!! I've only seen one of two Inu./GW crossovers myself, and all of them seem to fade away. . . Heh. I'm having lots of fun with Duo. Don't worry, Trowa and Quatre will come forward, it's just Trowa's not much of a talker in the first place, so it's a tad hard forme to figure out where to stick him. That's another thing I'm having fun with. Go Sango!!! I'm a major Duo fan, too, You just gotta love the guy!!!)

GemJewel (Thank you!!! I'm leaning towards Duo/Kagome, Wufei/Sango, but will remain open to suggestions,)

CYOA Athrunxyou luver (Here's the update!!! Don't worry, I use worse language and my computer knows it.Thanks for the review!!!!!)

priscel (Wait till you see this chappie!!! poor Wufei... ...I never thought of that. Wow, I could really do something with that... Thanks!!! Action will definately come. Sooner than you think, too. Don't worry, Duo and the boys will get some bonding time!!!)

priscel (I thought no one would catch that!!!!! See, the thing is, normal foxes live about 3 years, but youkai foxes live 300, meaning 10 years for us is only about 3 for them, and presuming Shippo was about5 in youkai years when the Inu story started, that would make him about 8 in this fic. And before you say anything, I'm well aware of the fact that I'm too much of an annoying brain for my own good.)

white miko (Thank you!!! I'll try to work on that.)

Shellness (Thanks! Like I said before, I've seen a few GW/IY x-overs, they're just really hard to come by. Thanks for the vote, too!!!)

DV- I'm so sorry!!! I got a little stumped for a bit!!! I mean, I knew where I wanted the story to go, but I didn't know how to word it.

Chiisai- That, and all the other stories.

DV- Those too. Some of the reviews I've been getting for one in particular are quite scary. The threats range from tying me in front of a computer until I update to a slow, graphic death too disturbing to repeat. 'whimpers and curls into fetal position,'

Everyone- 'sweat drop'

DV- Plus, my cuz is a big fan of that same story, and happens to know my full name, school, current scheduled, complete address and all phone numbers I can be reached by. Supreme Hardcore Blackmail.

Kagome- Right...

Sango- On the other hand, all the positive reviews from mediaminer where accepted with mildly surprised but still gracious enthusiasm.

DV- yeah, this story's doing at least twice as good on mediaminer than all my other stories are. Which I am very please about!!!

Shippo- DreamVixen doesn't own anyone from InuYasha or Gundam Wing. As a matter of fact, so far the only main characters she owns are Kome and Kohaku (the son, not the brother.)

DV- life is cruel...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Training::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.Wufei's POV.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Damn it!!!!!!!

I growled and pressed a hand over my side wound as I felt it start to open up again. The miko was giving me a hard time as it was, I didn't need her giving me an I-told-you-so speech.

I'd finally managed to convince her to stop hounding me long enough to let me train, and she had told me how to access the spell and, with a warning of what she'd do if she found out I was over exerting myself in my current state, left with the tajiya to see to some youkai that were hassling a village an hour's walk from here.

The other pilots were all silently performing the same tasks they had held the day before.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT A TOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T HIT HIM WITH THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well, silently for the most part anyways.

Growling again, I made my way back to the hut. I had to redo the bandages and apply that salve before the miko discovered the wound had opened up again...

When I found the miko's medicines, I was taken aback by the large quantity of salves and ointments she had. I couldn't recall anything about the ones she'd used on me except for the coloring, and even that wouldn't be much help considering I didn't know which was for which. Damn...

"This one," I turned, startled, to glare at the young village girl.

"What-!"

"This is the salve Kagome-sama uses to make the wound seal up faster. And this one is for numbing pain, and this ointment is for keeping the skin from scarring." She lined the bottles up in front of me as she pulled them from their places. "We keep the bandages over here. Hang on," I frowned at the girl as she pulled a roll of bandages out of another drawer, and after checking the quality, turned to hand them to me.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm Kagome-sama's apprentice of course. She teaches me how to identify and make all of these."

"Then why are you helping me? If she is your sensei, shouldn't you speak to her about this?" the girl put one hand behind her head, sheepishly.

"well yeah, I should, but I understand your sentiments. No one likes making Kagome-sama upset, and you don't want to be stuck in the hut, which is what will happen if Kagome-sama finds out you let your wounds reopen, and I have the training help you, so why not make everyone's life a little easier." I was a little surprised at how responsible the girl seemed. Especially at her age.

"That's noble of you." She beamed at me, proud at my comment.

"Thanks!!! I just figured it was what Kagome-sama herself would do in this situation." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wasn't she the one giving me the warning about reopening my wound?"

"Yes, but Kagome-sama wouldn't really keep you from training if you were really serious about it. She's already done so much just keeping you and your friends here, that I think she's actually kind of relieved that at least you want to make yourself strong enough to fight off youkai."

"You admire her."

"And mama. They're both so strong," I frowned. They were a lot stronger than normal onnas... (AN; 'anime fall' well, at least we're getting SOMEWHERE...)

"You really think so?"

"I know so." The girl said stubbornly, "They have to be. So many people fear and resent them, they have to stay strong."

"...resent?"

"Mama and Auntie Kagome are two of the most powerful humans right now, and other people resent them for that. Some monks don't think the Shikon no Tama should be protected by a woman, and some people say that mama being the only surviving tajiya is a fluke."

"How did that happen?" the girl bit her lip.

"Before mama and papa met, mama lived in a village of tajiya, helping whenever a demon struck, and even protecting some of the sacred jewel shards after the Shikon no Tama was shattered. One day, all of the best slayers in the village were called out to a lord's manor, and the demons, hearing the tajiya stronghold lacked its best defense, attacked the helpless village." The girl spoke in a way that told me she hear this story often enough to retell it on command.

"What about the slayers at the manor? Your mother was among them?"

"Yes, and she and the others took out the youkai they were supposed to easily, but there was something they didn't count on," The girl swallowed here, and gripped her kimono tightly, "the lord himself had been killed by a demon, and the demon disguised himself as the lord to get a cushy life. The demon thought it would be entertaining to take possession of the youngest slayer there." The girls grip loosened, and a sad smile came over her face. "My mother's little brother, and my uncle. It was his first slaying, so he was an easy target. The demon made him slay all except mama, and when she realized what was happening, she tried to help him, but..." The girl swallowed again, "the guards, and the lord... my uncle died that day, knowing he'd killed his father, and several men he'd grown up knowing without having any control over his body."

"And your mother?"

"She was badly injured, but survived. The demon behind the whole thing posed as the late lord's son, and took her in when it was discovered she was alive. Then he tried to make it look like InuYasha was behind the whole thing,"

"InuYasha?" the girl stiffened.

"Wow, we'd better get to work on those wounds of yours! Otherwise they won't be healed when Kagome-sama comes back." I almost snorted as the girl hastily started gathering the medicines and bandages, but decided not to press the subject anymore. What did I care, after all? We all had things we didn't talk about.

My thoughts centered on the little girl as she started to take my old bandages out. I admit (Though not out loud) I was impressed at her expertise. The miko and tajiya obviously took great care in the training of these children.

Five minutes later, I was out in the part of the village set aside for training again, working on fighting the youkai image the miko had insisted I start on, a centipede woman about fifty feet long with four arms. The only difference was, this time I had an unwelcomed audience.

"Wow! Go Wu-man!!!! I think you nearly got her head that time!!!" I growled and spared the baka and the giggling children a glare before turning back to the centipede youkai.

I'd taken off an arm and put a gash in its side, but it was fast, especially for it's size, and it moved in the same fluid fashion as a snake, making it harder to predict it's movements. The thing hissed at me before moving to attack again. I dodged, taking the opportunity to remove another arm. Though it was big and fast, it obviously didn't have much power behind its movements.

As a matter of fact, its speed and size where the only advantaged it had that I could find. Apparently, the miko thought it would be best for me to fight the youkai without the bizarre powers before I fought those that did have them. The youkai arched in pain, providing me with the opportunity to slice its main body.

With another hiss, the youkai swung down to try and bite me again. I blocked its teeth with my katana, but then it's tail came around to hit me in the back, nearly knocking the air out of me.

Cringing in pain, I knocked the youkai's head to the side, before using my katana to sever its neck. The image let out an earsplitting screech before it melted away. At the fence, the baka and the children clapped and cheered.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone defeat a centipede youkai with a katana before." The young monk said, smiling. Duo looked at him curiously.

"Then how does your mom beat them?"

"Hirakotsu," both twins answered at once.

"Hirawaza?"

"HiraKOTSU!" The girl said, sounding vaguely annoyed, "Bone boomerang,"

"So she actually throws that thing around?" the baka said, sounding impressed. "Wait a sec, BONE boomerang?! That thing is made from BONE?!?!?!?!"

"Of course she throws it. Why else would she carry it? And yes, it's made from bone. It's pretty hard to throw a boomerang that size made from any type of metal," I had to force back a smile as the baka sputtered at the young monk.

"I didn't think it was made from steel! I thought I was made from wood or something,"

"It wouldn't have lasted ten minutes against a youkai if it was." The girl said.

"All tajiya weapons are made from youkai bones," the kit said, apparently sympathizing with the baka, "now a days, Kagome purifies them, and Sango and Kirara fashion them into weapons." The fool blinked in confusion.

"Kirara?" the twins and Kit brightened.

"That's right! You haven't met Kirara yet!!!" the kit grabbed the baka's hand and the twins started pushing me after them.

We were dragged to the edge of the village, then the girl ran a little ways into the forest and came back with the cat looking thing I'd seen when we first arrived in her arms.

"This is Kirara. She is my family's guardian. She usually helps mama and Kagome on youkai hunts, but she's been acting funny and we have you guys here now, so they decided to leave her here to look after the village."

"Guardian?" the baka said, playing with one of the youkai's paws, "this tiny thing?" the children laughed.

"Want to show him what you can do, Kirara?" the girl asked the cat. The cat mewed, and jumped out of her arms.

A few seconds and a burst of flames later, we were staring at what resembled a giant two-tailed beige saber tooth tiger.

"Ah, yeah. Guardian. Gotcha." The kit ignored Duo, instead frowning at the cat youkai.

"You've put on a little weight, Kirara." He muttered, patting her head before turning to the twins, "Have you two been slipping her scraps again?"

"Don't look at me!!!" the girl said defensively.

"I haven't," The boy defended himself as well, "Mama and Kagome-sama are too good at catching that. Maybe she's just been hunting more or something..." suddenly, the cat turned back to her small form, and bounded away into the forest. "Was it something I said?" the boy asked in confusion.

"She must have gotten mad we were talking about her weight," the girl said reasonably. The baka snickered.

"Yeah, I've found that's never a smart thing to bring up to a woman," He said, with a cheeky grin.

"Why?" the kit asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Just trust me, it's not,"

Rolling my eyes, I started back to the village, Leaving the baka and children to their fascinating conversation.

"MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I watched as all three children ran to greet their mothers, all of them chattering excitedly about what they had done while the two of them where gone. Both women smiled at the children, listening attentively as they put their weapons and, in the miko's case, medicine away.

"Chang-kun," the miko said with a smile, "How was you're training?" I frowned and crossed my arms.

"I defeated the centipede creature seven times," I announced. The tajiya looked surprised.

"With an ordinary katana?" she asked. I scowled.

"What else could I use, onna?" her eyes narrowed, but she was cut off by the miko before she could respond.

"That's impressive. I supposed you want to complain to me about the youkai I started you out with though?" I glared at her. "Relax, Chang-kun, I figured you could beat it, but I needed to access exactly what level you were at before I started setting the spell with more difficult youkai for you,"

"Why that youkai?" I demanded. She looked surprised.

"Because it's one of the more common ones, without any sort of special abilities that is really impressive. It's still difficult for common villagers to defeat the stronger ones, but still, its nothing that complicated. I figured seeing how many times you could defeat it in the time were gone with your weapon would give us a general idea of what youkai we can really start you off training."

"well?" I asked.

"I'll have to talk to Sango, but I think maybe a shape shifter..."

"Shape shifter's probably pushing it," the Tajiya said, pulling her hair down into a loose ponytail. "I'd say hawk youkai,"

"Maybe..."

"Can you guys talk about this later? The kit asked, tugging at the miko's hakamas, "I'm HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the miko laughed.

"Alright. We got some food from the village as some of the payment for our services," all three children lit up.

"Really? What?"

"Fish, beef, rice, and some vegetables." All three made a face at vegetables. "Like them or not, you're eating them,"

"YES Mama," the kit said with a dejected sigh. Maxwell snickered and Winner shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

I sat in a corner as the miko and the tajiya started to prepare dinner.

"Can I help?" Winner asked. The miko smiled at him.

"We should be fine. But can you tell your friends they can stop working for today? The farmers should be returning soon, so their work is done," Winner nodded, and left to find Yuy and Barton. Maxwell shook his head as he sat against the wall.

"I really don't know how ya do it, Kag, those kids can be absolute terrors when they put their minds to it!"

"Sound like anyone you know?" I asked dryly.

"HEY!!!!!!!" The miko laughed.

"I think it's just the fact that their parents respect me so much, so they're keen to listen to me," Higurashi explained. "Plus, they're trying to figure out how much they can get away with while you're watching them." Maxwell made a face, and the miko laughed again, "Tomorrow I'm planning on gathering herbs out in a nearby clearing, since I'm running low on some after helping that other village today, so you won't have to watch them,"

"Really?!"

"However, if you're not helping watch them, you'll have to help out in the fields, or with Sango,"

"Sango?"

"She's planning on making some of the youkai bones we took today to make weapons."

"...On the other hand, when it comes to kids, they can never have too much supervision!" I snorted as the three children giggled and the miko shook her head.

"Then I'll be more than happy to have you along to supervise the children," Kagome said.

"Tomorrow can we go swimming in that clearing we found with the waterfall and spring?" the girl asked the tajiya with a hopeful pout.

"Did you do all your training today?" I saw the baka get a look of inspiration in his eyes, and pull the kit aside, whispering something in his ear. The kit grinned and nodded. Not a good sign.

"...hehe..."

"You two know you have to stay diligent with your training. You're going to make it up tomorrow, along with the training your supposed to do for then." Both twins protested. "Keep that up, and you won't start exterminating until your fifteen," both fell silent.

"You three have been working on your spells too, haven't you?" The miko asked as she stirred the rice. Now both twins cringed and hung their heads sheepishly. The miko sighed as all three pouted at her. "You know how important it is that you learn how to control your powers."

"YES, Kagome-sama," Both twins chimed.

"I've done all my training, Mama," the kit said, "Can I stay with you until Kome and Kohaku are done?" Higurashi smiled and nodded to him. "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and meditated until dinner was done.

After dinner, I went outside to meditate again, this time in a clearing near the village. I listened to the sounds of the forest, and the distant noises that had become normal in the village. Women gossiping as they did the house chores or helped in the fields, men grunting and groaning and arguing over this and that. The elderly talking about days gone by as they sat around making clothes or playing old board games, children laughing and playing.

It had all quickly become familiar to me. As hard as it was at first to adjust to this kind of life, it now seems so natural, so much better than life in the colonies. Much more... peaceful.

"HIYA WU-MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I growled and glared at the baka as he gave me a wide grin. "What's the matter? Why are you sitting around out here doing nothing? Come on, Wu-man! Kag and Sango are playing with all the squirts now, so the rest of us have the house all to ourselves."

"Leave before I decapitate you,"

"Aw, come on, Wu-man!"

"Yeah, don't be like that!!!" what the-?!

I blinked and looked between the two identical Maxwells, both of which grinned at me in the fashion only Maxwell could pull off. Suddenly, I recalled what Yuy had said about the incident with the kit right before they discovered I was attacked.

"That isn't going to work, Maxwell you baka. Tell the kit to go back home."

"What won't work?" I turned to see a third Maxwell.

"Shippo? He's playing with Kags," four.

"Yeah, and I am NOT a baka!" FIVE?!?!

"Wu-man? You okay?"

"Yeah you look a little pale..."

"WHY ARE THERE FIVE OF YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"We-ell..."

"...See, I decided there wasn't enough of me for the world..."

"...And when Shippo mentioned this one multiplication spell he happens to know..."

"...I asked him if he could do it with humans..."

"...And after I found out he could..."

"...I wanted to know what the max he could multiply to was..."

"...He told me the most he could multiply humans was five..."

"...So I figured, hey, why not?!"

...

"Why is your eye twitching?"

"MMMMMIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GNAH!"

"Don't yell so loud!!!!!!"

"Yeah, do you want to give us heart attacks?!?!?!" Growling, I stormed off to the village, five snickering Maxwells following.

I found the miko playing with the village children, as the first Maxwell had said. The kit winced when he saw us coming, and started away from the group. I pinned him to the spot with a glare, turning to the miko who was already staring at the army of Maxwells.

"Fix this." The tajiya and her children all started to laugh uncontrollably as the miko shot her surrogate son a dry look. He gave her a timid grin and took a few steps back.

"What's going on? Is everything o...okay..." Winner paled as he exited the hut, and Yuy and Barton stared wide-eyed.

"Hey guys!"

"What's up?!"

"Hiya!!!"

"Anybody wanna play some four on four?"

"I could ref!"

...

"There's five Duos," If I thought it was possible, I'd say that the tajiyas laughed even harder at that.

"relax," Higurashi said, picking up a stone. "Kitsune multiplications can move and speak like real people, but are very unstable, and will dissapitate at any physical force on the image."

"...Say what?" all five bakas blinked in confusion. The miko rolled her eyes and threw the rock at one of the Maxwells. With a small 'pop!' he turned into a little green leaf fluttering to the ground.

...

"Hehe..."

"WOW! Look at the time!!!"

"Hey, you're right!"

"We'd better get going!"

"Don't wait up for us!!!" Smirking, I hit one over the head.

'Pop!'

"This might actually be interesting I said, my smirk growing.

"Hn," Heero said, throwing a rock at another Maxwell, leaving only two.

"Now, now, guys..."

"...You don't really want to hurt us, do you?"

'Bonk!'

'Pop!'

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!"

"He'd the real Duo," Higurashi said, heading back to the hut.

"Well, we should double check. Just to be on the safe side,"

"HEY! Getting one rock thrown at me was bad enough, you guys aren't really evil enough to throw another, are you?!"

'Bonk!'

"Guess he really is Maxwell," I said, ignoring his glare/pout as he rubbed his bump.

I headed back to the training field, to get in one last fight before turning in for the night. The mere thought of five Maxwells made me want to kill something to maintain sanity.

DV- All done!

Duo- Five mes is actually a really great idea!

Everyone else- 'shutter'

Sango- Are you planning on getting to the plot anytime soon?

DV- Hey, I'll get there!!! I just need the Gundam boys settled in before I do.

Kagome- Then skip ahead a few days or something!

DV- But I'm having too much fun!!!

Everyone- --;;;

DV- then there's the whole Relena thing...

Chiisai- Speaking of which...

RELENA POLL;

Bring her in (Bashing)-XXXXXX

Bring her in (Non-bashing)-X

Keep her out- XXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome- Don't forget to vote!

Duo- See ya!!!


	9. The Dangers of Horseback Riding and Kira...

Sleeeeeeeep...

Fanfiction;

kireishi-chan (KIREISHI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's my update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Skeren Dreamera (Thank you and no. My life is choas right now, but I'll update when I can...)

Youko N Kagome (Isn't it? 5 Duo's would actually be interesting to see... I wonder when someones gonna clone him?)

Rei Akuma Minamino (Thank you!!! It's always great to hear someone reads more than one of my stories!!!)

YOUKO N KAGOME (Sesshy comes in soon. Sesshy on Duo's case... Of course!!! Can't you see it now? 'evil grin.' The kids won't kill him, though. That task is left for Sesshy, Wufei or Heero. My friend's the same way, total obsession.)

VB (A little more Quatre and Trowa this chappie, and more to come. Don't worry, I won't leave anyone else,)

Mediaminer;

priscel (Lol. Agreed!!! Actually, I was leaning towards a Duo/Kag thing, so the only yaoi pairing would be 3 x 4. I'm normally a 1 x 2 fan, too, though, so I'm probably gona write one of those soon too.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiisai- Has anyone seen DV?

Kagome- Nope.

Wufei- You're the onna's muse! You should know where she is!!!

Chiisai- Are you kidding? I've hardly had an opportunity to talk to her lately!!! She's been so busy with her stupid schoolwork and artwork that She's been almost completely ignoring me!!!

Sango- ... Isn't that a good thing?

Chiisai- Well, yeah, but its still creepy!!!

Kagome- But if you're her muse, shouldn't you be helping her on artwork too?

Chiisai- Nope. Writing's my department. Bijutsu's her art muse.

Duo- Hmm...

Sango- Anyways, DreamVixen doesn't own any of us, and enjoy the story!!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::The Dangers of Horseback Riding and Kirara's Surprise::::::::::::::::::::::::

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0Kagome's POV0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

I sighed as I gazed thoughtfully out the window. The sun was just starting to rise, so the villagers should wake soon. I'd have about ten minutes to prepare a meal for nine people. Sango would probably be willing to help me, but she took a nasty hit of poison in that battle yesterday, so I wanted her to get as much rest as possible. Ah, well. At least there where no slave driving hanyous demanding I make his ramen NOW!

I swallowed at the sudden pain. Damn... I couldn't get him out of my head...

"Need help?"

"Huh?" I turned around, startled to see Trowa-kun standing there. I hadn't heard him enter over my moping, I suppose. "Trowa-kun?" he nodded to the ingredients I had laid out to make stew. I smiled warmly at him. "Oh! Yes, please. Do you think you can cut up the carrots?" Trowa-kun nodded and set to work. I almost shook my head in amusement.

I'd never met someone so quiet in a non threatening way. Sure, Sesshomaru-sama didn't talk much, but he also gave you that look that made you wonder how much longer he'd leave you standing there. Trowa-kun's silence seemed... gentler.

"So why are you up so early? Couldn't sleep?" I asked him as I cut lettuce as the water heated.

"No." I smiled softly at his to-the-point answer.

"I had the same problem here sometimes." I admitted as I stirred the water. "Sometimes, I was just too overwhelmed with this world to sleep, so I ended up staying up all night."

"..." I almost laughed. His silence reminded me so much of Sesshomaru-sama... I suppose that was a good thing, though. It meant that when we got to Sesshomaru-sama's castle, I wouldn't have to stay on my toes to keep the taiyoukai from killing him. He would just ignore a quiet human. Duo-kun on the other hand...

I bit back a wince at the thought of how a meeting between Duo-kun and Sesshomaru-sama would end.

"It was worse when I got back to my time though," I continued, pushing the graphic images out of my mind as I dropped some rice into the now boiling water and stirred a little. "Well, not really at the beginning, but after a while, this place became my home in more ways than one, and it felt so strange leaving it to go back to a world where people were so blind and self absorbed." In a village, all had to help each other to survive. All cared for each other, sacrificed for each other, and remained loyal to their people to their grave.

"...And your family?" I faltered in my work momentarily at the question, then started again.

"My family... understood my duty. I think in some ways Mama knew I'd choose to remain here all along. She always knew me so well... Jii-chan was proud that I had made myself into a living legend, and Souta always thought it was cool to have a 'butt-kicking sister' as he put it." I sighed, thinking back to my family in the future. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about them."

"...I see." He fell silent again. I felt curiosity tugging at me to ask him a few questions, but suppressed it. It was rude to pry...

"Anyways, there was my family here to think about at the time as well. They all needed help, and since I was the only one who could feel the jewel..." I shrugged helplessly. "It was hard, though. There was my useless attempt to keep up with my studies in my time, Inuyasha's monthly transformations, and then there was Kikyou..."

"Who?" I jumped and looked up in surprise.

"Quatre-kun?" I asked, a little taken aback. Two in a row was too much, I really needed to work on my concentration.

"Please, just Quatre Miss Higurashi,"

"Kagome," I corrected out of reflex. Now that the boys had been staying with us for a while, no one would find a growing familiarity odd.

"Well, I'm sorry for interrupting Miss Kagome, but you never mentioned an Inuyasha or Kikyou before." I sighed. The Inuyasha thing I could avoid for a while longer, since even Shippo and the twins didn't even know the whole story there and Sango would never tell a living soul, but not the Kikyou question. Everyone in the village knew... and it was bound to come up sooner or later, too, everything considered.

"Inuyasha was the hanyou I traveled with, the one that was stuck to the tree. Kikyou was my predecessor."

"You're... predecessor?"

"The original miko to protect the jewel after Midoriko-sama exerted it from her body upon her death. The protectoress of this village before myself and my instructor, Kaede, and a legendary miko in her own right." I hated Kikyou, but I wasn't going to lie and degrade her status in front of these two.

"What happened to her?" Quatre asked.

"She was killed, about 60 years ago in a web of lies and deceit."

"60?" Trowa-kun asked sharply. I smiled, understanding the question.

"She was resurrected by a witch using Kikyou's ashes, a clay body she had created and my soul. I got most of my soul back, but Kikyou had still lived. Well, the clay corpse that carried Kikyou's hate and desire for vengeance, anyways. She continued to harass us until her return to the underworld after Naraku was killed."

"You're soul?!?!" Quatre sounded shock.

"That's right," I admitted, "I am Kikyou's reincarnation."

...

"You're-!"

"Would you mind waking the others? The food is almost done, and Sango will throw a fit if she isn't awake to enjoy it before she sets to work on the weapons." I interrupted quickly before that question came up. I really didn't want to get into that story.

"Oh! Yes, of course, Miss Kagome," I ignored Trowa-kun's intense gaze after Quatre had left. I mentally sighed. It was always the quiet ones who picked up on the things other people missed...

_'sssssqqqqquuuuueeeeeeeeeeccccchhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"**_DAMN YOU MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

And it was always the hyper ones that gave you the breath of fresh air.

"Here it is, Kagome-sama!!!!"

"Thank you, Shotai." The kid grinned before rushing off with the other kids in the hunt for medical herbs.

"This is the one for fevers, isn't it, Kagome-sama?"

"Right!!! You've got a good memory, Todoroki!" the little boy blushed as I took the herb from him.

"Damn. They turn from terrible little imps to living angels when you're around!" I laughed at Duo-kun as he shook his head.

"I told you before, they respect me." I brushed a strand of stray hair from my face, "the position of any sort of educated person, especially a holy person, is revered and respected in this day and age. Warriors are held in the same respect. The fact that I am both-"

"-turns you into a sort of living goddess," Duo-kun finished for me.

"More or less," I admitted. "But it comes with a price."

"Everything does," Duo-kun said, going surprisingly serious. I looked at him curiously for a second, debating on whether or not to press the matter when I saw a sad, distant look in his eyes, before deciding that I shouldn't pry. Look what it had done to me in the past...

Forcing that thought out of my head, I stood up and gathered the children.

"We need to get back to the village," I told them, "I want to see how far Sango is on the weapons and see if Daku-chan is okay..." I trailed off as a large shadow momentarily flashed over us.

"What the Hell-?!" I looked up sharply and gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the familiar two headed dragon.

"Kagome!!!!!!!!!" the rider of the dragon called down to me. She brought the creature around, landing in the field and hopping off Ah-Un, the shirt of her fighting kimono rustling as she did. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she took off to envelope me in a bear hug.

"Rin!!!!" I laughed, "Aren't you getting a little old for this?"

"Are you kidding me?" She grinned back. "It's so great to see you again!!! It gets so boring at the palace with only papa and Jaken to talk to. Especially since Jaken's so annoying and papa hardly ever talks. How're the children? Sango-chan's doing okay, isn't she?"

"Everyone's fine, Rin," I told the excitable teenager. "I take it you're here with Sesshomaru-sama's reply?"

"Yep! I had to fight tooth and nail to get papa to let me come, too, so be grateful! Anyways, Father say's it's alright to come, and that all the Lords and Ladies are more than happy to help. Is he one of 'em?" She asked, looking curiously at Duo-kun.

"Yep!!! Duo Maxwell, At your service!!!" Duo-kun said with a cheeky grin and a playful salute. Rin grinned back.

"Nice to meet 'cha! I'm Rin, the surrogate daughter of the Taiyoukai of the West Sesshomaru."

"When does Sesshomaru-sama want us to come, Rin?" I asked patiently. I was use to the behavior of both by now, but I knew I'd be standing there forever if I allowed them to start kidding around with each other.

"Huh? Oh! Whenever you're ready. The Lords and Ladies are already on their way to the West." I nodded thoughtfully.

"Tell him we'll start off on horseback tomorrow."

"Gotcha!" Rin nodded, jumping back onto Ah-Un. "See ya in three days, Kaggy!!!!!!!!!!!!" She called out as the dragon took off into the air.

"Horseback?!" Duo-kun said, a bit of worry in his voice. "Three days?!" I smiled at him.

"Yes, three days. It's a two day travel on horseback to Sesshomaru-sama's castle. Kirara's in no condition to fly us there, and it would be a week walking on foot, so horseback is the easiest and fastest way." I inclined an eyebrow at him, "There's no problem with that, is there?"

"Huh?! NAH!!!" He laughed nervously, "I've ridden hundreds of horses!!! Used to race 'em all the time!!!! Nope, I've got no problem whatsoever!!!!"

"Alright then," I said, smiling brightly at him, You won't mind showing me when we get back to the village!" I continued walking, taking Shippo's hand and pretending Duo-kun hadn't stopped dead at my words.

Maybe Sango's right. I can be downright evil when I put my mind to it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'THUMP!!!!!!!!!'

"Owie." I shook my head as Chang-kun snickered.

It turned out that Quatre and (Much to everyone's surprise,) Trowa-kun were experienced horsemen. Quatre claimed it was because his father had kept a stable he used to go to as a child and Trowa-kun had simply shrugged when questioned, though Quatre did offer the reasoning that he might've learned traveling with the circus.

Chang-kun and Heero-kun hadn't needed much help. Once they knew the basics, they were pretty much set. Duo-kun on the other hand...

"That makes nine in a row, Duo!" Kome said as she restrained the brown mare, "These horses really don't like you..."

"Hey!!!" Duo-kun said defensively. "It's not my fault these things are evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I giggled and led the horse away after it had calmed down.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that none of them will let you stay on for more that thirty seconds," Sango said as she polished her katana, "Maybe we should've borrowed Ah-Un from Rin..."

"Wha-who?" Duo-kun asked in confusion.

"The two headed dragon," I reminded him looking at all the horses thoughtfully. I eyed the sleek, black stallion with the single, silver highlight in his mainly black tail the longest. He was usually pretty easy going, but he did have his wild moments... Sighing, I saddled him up and led him out, hoping he'd stay calm for Duo-kun.

Sango gave me a curious look when she saw my choice, then shook her head.

"I dunno about him, Kagome..."

"He's one of the only one's we haven't tried."

""Do you really think a beginning horseman can handle him? I mean, _Shishu _threw him! Shishu never throws anybody!!! Maybe it's best if we allow him to ride double with someone..."

"Well, we can at least give Shi-Ogama a try," I sighed. Duo-kun winced when he saw the horse.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?!" He asked me accusingly.

"You're the one who's supposed to be the expert horseman, remember?" He flinched and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Hehe... I might've exaggerated that a little..." There was an unidentified snort from one of the other boys. I rolled my eyes.

"Duo-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Get on the horse."

"Aww..."

Chang-kun seemed to enjoy the look of dread on Duo-kun's as he got into the saddle. Those two acted like they enjoyed to see each other tortured in sinister and cruel ways...

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Not a second after I'd let go of the reigns, Shi-Ogama took off, kicking and bucking and taking poor Duo-kun along for the ride.

"Stop- this- cra- zy- beeeeast!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo-kun yelled as he clung desperately to the reigns. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hang on, Duo-kun," I called out to him, Stopping Kohaku as he went to save the poor guy from his mount. "You just have to show him you're in charge."

"Ea- sy- for- you- to- saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Come on, all you have to do is calm him down..."

"SOMEONE TURN THIS THING OFF BEFORE IT KILLS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo-kun wailed, drawing chuckles from his friends. "TRAITORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I guess Duo-kun heard them...

"The REIGNS, Duo!!! Pull on the reigns. Not too hard, though, or you'll go flying... again." More snickers from the boys... and Sango's giggling now, too.

Gritting his teeth, Duo-kun pulled back on the reigns, preparing for the worse. Almost immediately, Shi-Ogama slowed to a stop, snorting and throwing his head gently.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" I chided Duo-kun.

"_Ooooh... My stomach won't sit still..._" I rolled my eyes as Shippo, Kohaku and Kome laughed.

"Well, then," I said brightly, "now that you know how to control him, all you have to learn is Stopping, trotting, galloping, how to saddle him, how to feed him and- Duo?"

'Thunk!'

"You're evil..." Duo groaned, rubbing his back and waddling after me back to the hut.

"So I've been told," I said smiling at him. He had finally gotten everything down, though it had taken a while... We started in mid morning and now the crickets were chirping and bright stars were shining overhead in the middle of the moonless night.

"Hey. You okay, Kagome?" I blinked at Duo, then realized I had stopped dead in my tracks at that last thought.

"Fine," I responded, smiling brightly.

How did I manage to forget until now? How?! I usually dreaded the new moon every month, but I hadn't even... how?!?!

"If you say so..." Duo said, not sounding too convinced. I sighed and shook my head, smiling slightly.

I guess... I was too busy living in the present to remember the past. I smiled at Duo again, this one more genuine.

"Trust me, I'm fine." I kind of liked this... I know it was wrong of me, but... It made me happy to be around these strange men from a time even further than my own.

It made me happy that they could make me forget...

"Mew," I looked down when I felt someone pawing impatiently at my hakamas.

"Kirara?"

"Wha-? Duo said, looking down too, "Oh!!! Kittyzilla!!!!"

"What's wrong?" Sango and I had seen so little of the neko that we were worried something had happened to her. Right now, though, she seemed excited.

"Mew," she started off towards the forest, looking back to make sure I was following. Curious, I trailed behind, telling Duo to wait in case it was a stray oni or something.

She lead me to the edge of the forest, ushering me towards an old, hollowed out tree. I looked inside, then froze. Once I had gotten over my shock I smiled at Kirara.

"I see..." I said playfully, "I'll go get the others,"

I hurried back to the Duo and grabbed his arm, dragging the protesting pilot back to the hut. I could WAIT to see their faces!!!!!!

"Sango! Shippo! Kohaku! Kome!"

"Kagome, what on earth!" Sango exclaimed from where she sat polishing her oversized boomerang.

"Come quick!!!" I said, letting Duo go and grabbing my sister's arm instead, dragging her out the door Hirakotsu and all. "It's Kirara!!!!"

"Kirara?" Kome said, worried, "What wrong?"

"She isn't hurt, is she?" Shippo asked anxiously.

"She's fine, but hurry, you have to see!!!!!!!!!" Confused everyone followed me to the tree. Once there, I sat down next to the tree and smiled as there was a moment of shocked silence. Then-

**_"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** Kome screamed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down, "KAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kittens?" Shippo said, peering into the hollowed tree, "Kirara's a mama now, too?"

Sure enough, Kirara sat proudly as eight tiny kittens slept around her.

"Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!" Kome said one last time grinning down at the cats. "Can we keep them, Mama?!?! Pleeeeeeease?" Sango sighed.

"Kome, I don't know if we can... Do you know how much food would be needed to feed nine neko youkais?!" Kome gave her mother a pleading pout. "And there's training them, and taking care of them when their sick and-!"

"We'll do that, Mama!!!!!" Kome said, "Kohaku, Shippo and I can take care of them!!!"

"All eight of them?!" Sango said incredulously.

"Plllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee?!?!?!?!" I shook my head as Kome's whines woke four of the kittens up. Curious, they wobbled out of the hollow (Kirara watching there every move carefully) and towards us. Shippo eagerly scratched one behind its ear, grinning when it playfully batted at his paw.

Another one simply curled up in my hakamas and went back to sleep, leaving me to wonder how I could stand without waking the little thing.

The other, which seemed more active than it's brothers and sisters, scampered over to Kome and Sango, playing with one of Hirakotsu's tassels and totally melting Sango's resolve.

The last one made its way to Trowa-kun, and sniffed timidly at his foot. Trowa-kun bend down and started petting it, earning an eager purr as the kitten pressed its tiny head into Trowa-kun's hand, a sign that it wanted the pampering to continue.

"I see nothing wrong with a few more residents in our house, do you, Sango?" I asked innocently, stroking the sleeping kitten.

"Yes. I'm sure they'll be a big help once they're trained, too," Sango said, all willpower gone at the sight to the children and kittens, "Besides, Who are we to tell Kirara her children can't stay?"

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the children yelled, successfully waking the rest of the kittens. I bit back a smile and shook my head as they danced around, playing with the adorable beige, black and brown kittens.

I probably would've been more on guard, though, If I noticed the pair of ruby colored eyes watching me carefully the whole time...

...

...

...

Chiisai- I really shouldn't be as surprised as I am. DV's obsessed with cats...

Kagome- KITTENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'eyes glittering'

Sango- Shi-Ogama? Doesn't that mean-?

Chiisai- Don't say it. DV wants everyone to guess.

Heero- And how can you know that if you haven't seen her.

Chiisai- Because I found a list of things she wants me to tell the reviewers.

Duo- Really?

Chiisai- Yep. #1, tell them to try to figure out what Shi-Ogama means. #2, ask them to give suggestions for Kitty names. #3 remind them that this chapter is the last they can vote on whether or not Relena comes in.

Wufei- That's all the onna said?!?!?!

Chiisai- Well, she did add a couple threats for anyone who tries to find her considering she's in the middle of a long nap. Something about PSATs and pressure from parents and teachers...

Kagome- 'wince' yikes...

Chiisai- Ah, well, Ja ne, everyone, and don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RELENA POLL;

Bring her in (Bashing)-XXXXXXX

Bring her in (Non-bashing)-X

Keep her out- XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Shadow Unseen

Erm... I had a near fatal accident! No, that's not it... I was abducted by aliens? No... Ohh, ohh! I know! The Evil Snowman From Hell Kidnapped me and tried to make me his bride for some horrific ritual!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fanfiction;

VB; (I love kitties! Don't like my cliffies, eh? In that case, I'll be hiding in my bomb shelter for a while agan...)

Silver Shadow (Thanks! The vote's over as of this chappie, and Relena's definately out.)

kireishi-chan (Of course I am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Really? Math is the ultimate evil for me escpecially all that 56 squared x 34 / A squared B cubed triangle x A crap. Yes shi means death ogama means Scythe. DeathScythe was Dou's Gundam, In case you haven't found that out, You said you didn't know Gundam Wing so well, if I remember right... Thank you!!! That's six down!)

Skeren Dreamera (1. Yes, Ogama means Scythe. 2. Thank you! That's really cute!!! 3. Sadly no bashing version. I may make a Relena-bashing Relena meets Sesshomaru thing for anyone who wants one, though. If I can get the time. Ooh, i'm definately gonna have to check that out!!!)

YOUKO N KAGOME (1 Ogama means Scythe. At least, that's what my dictionary tells me... 2. Thanks!!! That's 8 kittens!!!!!! And 3. No Relena.)

Youko N Kagome (1 Kagome's about 25 and Sango's 26, and Duo and the others are all around that age, too. Rin's 16 and Shippo's 11 in demon years and Kome and Kohaku are 10. Rin/Quatre? Hmm, that would be interesting, but I was thinking of Trowa/Quatre... Sesshy's a teeny bit protective of the girls As you'll soon see. Maybe though!)

angel-demness7 (right now of course! Hehe... 'smiles sheepishly')

Nine-Tailed-Fire-Fox (Thank's for the notice!!! that's nine kitties! SOUL CALIBUR ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Black Hands (Thank you!!! Now, how could I forget to update, ne? 'random reviewer hits her over head' OW!!!!!!!!!)

Mediaminer;

GemJewel (now, where's the fun in just TELLING you, hm?)

badgerdoggy (Thank you!!!!)

shadow girl 101 (Sure!!! You're gonna hafta either wait until the story ends of become a new character, though. CANDY!!!! I love candy too!!!!! But mes thinks you might've had a tad bit too much... Here's the update!)

Akira139 (Thank you!!!)

Paws (Thanks!!! Actually, I'm sort of considering going back on my word there. Maybe. You'll have to wait until next chapter,)

Paws (...Hehe. Do I? My brother's call me the ultimate evil. You'll see, once again, next chapter,)

Paws ('blinks in amusement' Don't I know you? Thanks! 'Snickers evily' THAT I'm gonna have fun writing...)

Paws (Thank you!!! I have a certain style of writing i go by, where I do 1st person povs, and rotate them in four dfferent povs. Here the rotation is Kagome, Duo, Sango, Wufei. Don't worry, I work the others in!!!!!!)

Paws (Not really, I hinted at it, but no one said anything. Thanks for the vote! She's staying out. My friend had her heart set on a Duo/Kag. I'm starting them off as friends, but it'll grow. Kagome's in no rush to jump into a relationship after everything with Inuyasha,)

ice princess 1185 (Thank you!!!!!!!)

Inutrasha (Thanks!!!! No Relena. I had that all planned out already, but no dice. Thank you so much!!! You really know how to complement a girl, ne?)

DV- I'm so sorry I took so long!!! I'm sticking to the Snowman story, though!!!!!

Chiisai- Excuses, excuses.

DV- You two weren't helping!!!

Ganko- Hey! You can't blame us!!! We muses are complicated and-

DV- Shut up before I'm forced to hurt you.

Furyou- You're moody today…

DV- AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Furyou Koto Chiisai and Ganko- --;;;;;;;;;

Kagome- Let's begin the chapter…

Sango- DV doesn't own either multibillion dollar animes or Furyou and Koto, who are here as punishment for ruining FoxylilRaven's hair. Ganko and Chiisai are hers though!

Chiisai- Gee, thanks…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Shadow Unseen:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O Duo O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets-!"

"MAXWELL!!!"

"What?" I asked innocently. Yeesh! Wu-man doesn't have to glare at me like that! I just thought it'd be nice to have a little music for our long, bumpy, boring ride…

"I'm with him on this. Sing one more verse of that ridiculous song and I'll use you for katana practice," Sango said with a glare to match Wu-mans. Match Wu-mans… hmm, there's an interesting thought. I wonder what those two WOULD be like as a couple…. Hehehe…

"Stop," Kagome demanded, giving me a stern frown.

"Stop what?" I asked, but this time I really was confused.

"Stop thinking whatever you're thinking. I don't like that look in your eyes and we don't need any problems here. We're in enemy territory right now, and I'd prefer to keep a low profile. And don't tell me you weren't thinking something evil. Shippo gets that very same look in his eyes whenever he's planning a prank." Damn.

"We're in enemy territory?" Heero asked with a sharp look. Kagome sighed.

"Yes. This forest is the home of the Kuro Miko Anasa. She was an assassin for hire who uses her powers to kill any her employers want, if they can pay the right price. She was hired to steal the Shikon from me once, and it ended badly on her part. Ever since then, her business has been rather slow, and she bares me no small grudge for being the first to defeat her.

"But there's a war to the east of us and horrible weather currently plagues the west." Kohaku said grimly from the small pony her shared with his sister and the kittens. "I'm afraid that this is the safest and quickest route for us to take,"

When everyone else froze at that little tidbit of info, Quatre gave Kohaku a worried look. None of the kids had said a word since we started off. Which was weird, since normally they never shut up.

"It should be alright," Sango said quickly when she saw that for some weird reason or another no one really liked the idea of traveling through a killer's home, "Anasa can only kill those she is hired to. Some curse a demon set upon her when she refused to return his love or something of that sort." Sango finished with an unconcerned shrug. Quatre blinked.

"Demons curse people for not becoming their mates?" He asked. We'd been learning a lot of demon rituals and such, so we knew the whole mating kit-n-caboodle. Disturbing. Very disturbing…

"No, he already had a demon mate. He wanted me to be his pet,"

"KYAH!" I yelled. That voice came from RIGHT behind me!!!!!! I twisted to see a pretty woman in a kimono sitting on the back of Shi-Ogama (AN; No one could guess what this meant. The most anyone got through was Shi, which does mean death. Ogama means Scythe. I couldn't resist!!!!!!!!!)

"It seems you couldn't leave us more or less at peace after all," Kagome muttered as Shippo glared at the woman.

"Be gone, Anasa," Sango snapped, glaring that the woman. Um, hello?! Was anyone but me concerned that THERE WAS A KILLER SITTING LITERALLY RIGHT BEHIND ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Anyone at all?!?! No? Figures…

Anasa smirked at Sango.

"Surely the slayer isn't trying to order me out of my own home? My, my, my, What inconsiderate guests!" She clicked her tongue and shook her head, "But then, I suppose it can not be helped, considering that what you two are could hardly qualify as proper ladies."

"And a selfish serial killer is more of a lady then us?" Kagome asked with a frown. Anasa made a chocking noise, then glared at her.

"Impudent little-!"

"So the demon was lying then?" Kagome asked, frowning. "That would be the first time my truth potion failed me. And he said quite clearly that the only reason he cursed you was because you destroyed his unborn child in your womb. You knew it would not bode well for you to mother a hanyou, miko or not, you would face prosecution from all, and you were unwilling to sacrifice the life you wanted for your unborn child. So you killed it. The demon cursed you to make sure you never took a life out of a selfish cause again." Anasa laughed.

"Careful, Kagome-sama," She crooned, saying the prefix in a mocking way. "It won't be so hard to find one who wants you dead."

"True, but it will be to find someone willing to take that stand." Kagome countered. "Most who want me dead either try it themselves or still their tongues. Especially after the example Sesshomaru-sama made of your other clients,"

"Yeah!" Shippo piped up bravely, jumping from Kagome over to my shoulder. Anasa gave him a distasteful look.

"Leave," Sango demanded again, glaring at Anasa, we have no time for discussion with you, and we are headed for Sesshomaru. Surely you remember him?" Wow, poodle man must really have a rep. Anasa just went white as a ghost. A little part of me was worried about meeting a guy who scared a psycho killer lady so much, but another part looked forward to testing his patience.

He couldn't be as bad as Heero, right?

"This won't be the last you see me," Anasa hissed, vanishing. One crazy killer gone, three more to go!

"Okay." I said loudly, "And I thought your friends were weird. Your enemies are down right psycho!"

"Wow, and he hasn't met Jankotsu yet," Kome said, blinking at me.

"No, no yet, they won't meet." Sango corrected, "Sesshomaru can help, he and the other taiyoukai know enough spells to destroy this world twelve times over, They can most definitely send four men back to their proper time."

All three kids went quiet at that.

"There's a clearing coming up that's just outside of Anasa's territory. We'd best stop to rest the horses." Kagome said. She sounded a little weird, though.

"We're not eating ramen again, are we?" I asked warily. "I'm starting to get sick of the stuff!!!"

"You want to go out hunting here?" Sango asked, her eyebrow raised. "Besides, ramen's faster."

"There's a stream nearby!!!" Shippo piped up, "Duo-san can take the three of us and we can catch fish for lunch while you guys make camp!!!"

"Fish sounds good," I said.

"For once, I agree with the baka," Wuffers growled. "instant noodles lack nutrients, and fish is good for the body,"

"Please mama?" Kome said, "I'd really like some fish!"

"Fish would be a nice change from instant ramen," Quatre agreed, "And It shouldn't be that much of a setback if we stay here for the rest of the day to relax," Sango sighed and Kagome smiled and nodded.

"YAY!!!" Kome and Shippo said at once.

"Take some of the kittens with you!" Sango said at once. "And make sure they don't get too close to the water if it's moving to fast." Yeesh. Talk about a mother hen…

"We will!" Kohaku said, his arms filled with about six kittens. One of them, a little beige one with a black left ear, a patch of black fur around it's right eye, four little black paws and a question mark looking thing on it's forehead, had already broken away from it's brother's and sisters, and was currently curled up sleeping next to Trowa, making cute purring noises whenever he was petted. Lil' guy had really attached himself to him.

"Come on, Duo-san!!!!" Kome said, pushing me in the direction Shippo was already leading her brother. "Let's catch some fish!!!"

About two hours later, I'd given up on trying to make a fishing pole and decided to go with Shippo's method of catching fish, with bare hands. Too bad I wasn't doing much better than the little guy. Kome and Kohaku were having fun at the expense of my pride, though…

"It's okay, Duo-san!" Kome said in 'encouragement.' "You almost got that last one!" Kohaku just snickered.

"Yes, and who knows there might be a part of your body that isn't soaked yet!" I glared at the twins. How did it turn out that they were the ones 'guarding the catch?!'

"Wha!!!" Shippo said, flailing under the weight of a fish almost three times as big as him, "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a familiar, bell like laugh from land that joined Kome and Kohaku as I struggled to help the poor kit.

"Hey! You might want to show your son a little more support, you know!" I said with a fake pout to the miko.

"I'm showing my son plenty of support," Kagome countered, "It's you I'm laughing at."

"Jeeze, you're nice,"

"Aren't I?" Kagome smiled at the four fish next to Kome and Kohaku, "This would probably be easier with a pole, you know,"

"Well, no one ever exactly called me a handyman," I admitted sheepishly.

"We have three poles packed away with the horses."

"…WHAT?!?!?!" I threw Kome and Kohaku a dark look as they hid away meekly. Kagome shook her head.

"Come on. I'll help you get them. And it might be a smart idea to change out of those clothes…" I grumbled as I followed Kagome back to camp.

"Great. Now Wuffers is gonna start ranting about Karmic retribution." I pouted. Kagome frowned at me seriously.

"Well, it is understandable,"

"Eh?" I said, blinking. Kagome shook her head.

"The way the children are acting. You guys are the first 'interesting' grown ups that have been around them for a good long time. And if Sesshomaru-sama does have a way to get you back to your own time, there's a strong possibility you won't be able to come back here." I gave her a startled look.

…Not come back?

Suddenly Kagome stopped dead, going completely stiff.

"Kaggers?" I said questioningly, stepping forward. Then I stopped in my tracks, too, my questions dying before they even took form.

In the clearing ahead of us was the mutilated body of Anasa, the head on one side, an arm and leg on another and the upper torso in the middle, her heart being eaten by some freak that was surrounded by a darkness so thick, even in the sunny afternoon all that could be seen was his eyes.

Blood red eyes that watched Kagome with unwavering intensity.

All but DV- O.O

Chiisai- Okay… THAT was more than a little creepy.

DV- Think so? I toned it down to save the real creepiness for later.

Kagome- 'eyebrow twitching' You love seeing others in pain, don't you?

DV- Who me? 'puppy eyes' What could possibly make you think that?

Koto- Kami help us when she and Raven really get going in their story…

Ganko- I'll say… Has anyone seen the manuscript? I want to read ahead.

DV- 'glares,' I hid all my manuscripts to prevent a repeat of the Blood sisters incident

Ganko- Not my fault your combinations are so easy.

DV- Why you-!

Ganko- Anyone else hungry? I'm starved!

DV- What else is new?

Ganko- How bout we leave for a bite to eat? DV's treat.

DV- WHAT?!?! I'm not paying to fill that bottomless pit you call a stomach!!!!!!!!

Ganko- That's okay, I have your credit card!!! 'All muses disappear.'

DV- 'sigh' I almost regret not being able to see the look on his face when he finds out that one was cancelled. Anywho, Please pity this over worked Authoress enough to review!


End file.
